Race in the future
by Miamccar
Summary: Sequel to Sonic Generations 2: Race in memories. After an accident, Sonic was sent ten years into the future with two other characters. Before he could figure out how to get back to the present, a being is after him for crossing over time. Determined to stop it, Sonic teams up with Future Shadow and Future Silver and travel through the new Mobius. (Update 2)
1. Chapter 1: Back to the future

Almost a year passed when the timeline was saved and restored. Mobius was peaceful and quiet...well for the most part.

"You can't run away from me, Egghead!" Sonic the hedgehog said as he runs to Eggman in his Eggmobile. Both of them were in the desert area outside of Soleanna.

"Eggman! Get it right!" The doctor shouted to the blue hero with his fist out.

"Sorry that you keep changing you name. How many times have you changed your name? Three times?" Sonic joked with his usual smirk.

"I thought the same thing." Cubot commented.

"I wonder why he does that?" Orbot questioned.

"Enough of this nonsense! Egg-Vulture, attack!" Then a big robot that looks like a vulture with black coating was in gliding through the sky.

"Do you think an overgrown turkey will stop me?" But the robotic vulture looked at the hedgehog with red eyes.

"...Something's telling me that he's angry." Sonic said with a sweat beat. Egg-Vulture swoops down fast and try to grab the hedgehog with its' talons.

"Whoa! Calm down birdie!" The blue hero then spin dashed on the metal bird's side. The vulture screeched before slapping Sonic away with its' metal wings.

"Ow!" The hero rolled in the burning sand after the slap. Once the hedgehog got up, he couldn't open his eyes

 _"Crap! The sand is in my eyes."_ While trying to wipe the sand off of his eyes, the Egg-Vulture comes after him with talons. But out of nowhere, a bullet went inside the vulture's chest. Then a black and red blur used a spin dash that made the vulture fly up in the blue sky.

"Is the hero defeated by a little sand?" Sonic's ears perked up once he heard the familiar deep voice.

"What? Nothing can defeat me!" The blue hero commented then opened his eyes to see Shadow the hedgehog, who was wearing a black G.U.N jacket.

"Oh really? What about water?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Am I forgotten or something?" The doctor asked now becoming bored.

"Let's do this!" Both Sonic and Shadow rushed towards the Egg-Vulture.

"So why are you here?" The hero asked the black hedgehog while running.

"Oh you know, felt like walking in an endless desert with my G.U.N jacket-Why the fuck would I be here without a reason? I'm on a mission." Shadow explained before shooting a chaos spear at the vulture.

"That's the sailor mouth that I love." Sonic said before kicking the vulture away.

"And you're still the idiot that I love." Shadow said with a smirk as he shoots another chaos spear to the robot.

"Two against one isn't fair. Egg-Scorpion, attack!" The sand under the hedgehogs sink out and a giant robotic scorpion came out with a roar.

"You take the scorpion and I'll take the overgrown turkey?" The blue hero asked the ultimate life form.

"Sounds like a plan." Shadow said with a thumbs up.

"Right. Let's-whoa!" The talons grabbed Sonic by the wrists and flew up in the sky.

"Sonic?" The black hedgehog questioned while looking up. A metal claw grabbed Shadow's ankle and dragged him in the deep sand.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Shadow cursed before engulfed in the sand. The Egg-Vulture was very high in the air with its' talons clamped onto Sonic's wrists.

"Hey I'm dead yet." The blue hero commented with a smirk. The vulture looked at the hedgehog with red glowing eyes. Shadow from below popped out of the sand but barely as the scorpion is trying to pull him down again. The black hedgehog saw that the vulture was flying away with Sonic. Shadow pulled his right arm up and with the gun still in his hand, he aimed and shot the vulture on the head, making it drop Sonic. But the blue hedgehog was falling fast as usual.

 _"Why do I always fall?"_ At the last second, he stopped in midair with a tear aura around him.

"Luckily I got here just in time." Sonic turned to see Silver the hedgehog, wearing a long white coat with a blue stripe on the waist area. On his right wrist was the watch Nicole.

"Sorry that I got a habit for falling." The blue hero commented with a smirk.

" **Maybe you should break that habit.** " Nicole said with a laugh.

"Um hello," The two hedgehogs turns to see Shadow's head sticking out of the sand, struggling to get out.

"We can catch up when we're done fighting." The black hedgehog said with annoyed look.

"Okay, I got you." Silver used his telekinesis to pull his father out of the sand. But shortly, the Egg-Scorpion and Egg-Vulture rushes towards the three hedgehogs. Silver shot a huge ball of sand with his powers, and throw it to the Egg-Vulture's eyes. The vulture sways as it flies in the air while trying to get the sand off its' robotic eyes. Shadow jumped up and drop kick the robotic vulture to the ground. Sonic rushed in and spin dashed Egg-Vulture on the back through its' stomach, destroying it.

"Darn it all!" Eggman cursed out loud. The Egg-Scorpion shot green liquid from its' tail, towards the three hedgehogs.

" **Watch out! That's acid!** " Nicole warned after she scanned the liquid. All three of them dodged it as the liquid dissolved in the sand.

"Ya I think we already knew that." The black hedgehog commented before reloading his gun.

"Hey guys, let's do the "Three spin dashes attack"." The time traveler recommended.

"Right!" Silver lifted both Shadow and Sonic off the air then throw them to the scorpion. Shadow shot chaos spears around Sonic before falling the sand. Sonic rolled into a ball and the chaos spears hit the scorpion first, then the spin dash went through it.

"Ah oh...Got to go!" Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile as fast as he can.

"Great job!" The three hedgehogs high five each other. A few moments of silence.

"What do you want to do now?" Silver asked with a shrug.

"I'm on a mission from G.U.N. Wanna come?" Shadow asked the two other hedgehogs.

"Ya sure. What's the top secret mission?" The blue hero asked.

"To look for a temple that looks like this." The agent pulled out a photo of a large sandstone temple with a positive and negative sign on the front.

"I hope that it's not far." All three walked three steps and arrived to the temple

"Oh it's not that far." Silver commented.

~Inside the temple~

The three walks through a long, half-lit hallway with old hieroglyphs on the sandstone walls.

"So what's been going on with you, Silver?" Sonic asked the silver hedgehog.

"It's been good. I've been promoted from a time deputy to a time ranger." Silver informed.

"Cool. Did you finally asked Blaze on a date yet?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"Actually we've been dating for a month now." The silver hedgehog informed while blushing deeply.

"Lucky. I have to wait until the future to get your mother." The dark agent said and proud for his son.

"Eh, well I'm not the romantic type. But good luck dude." The blue blur said with a thumbs up.

"Sonic." The hero's ears perked up to hear a familiar voice. He turned to see his dark self, Konton waiting in another room.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Sonic informed then went to the room.

"Hiya Konton." The hero greeted to his dark self.

"Hello Sonic." Konton greeted his light self with a smile.

"Are you finished exploring the world already?" Sonic asked with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, but look at these hieroglyphs real quick." The blue hero looked on the wall to see the hieroglyphs. A picture of a squirrel Mobian walking through the halls. The squirrel stepped on a circle then gets hits by a bright light. The last picture is that there's now two of the squirrel now.

"What do you think it means?" Sonic asked Konton who was scanning the pictures on the wall.

"There's text here: Once you step on the magic circle, your negative will turn into a positive and will stay that way." Konton described.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head in confusion.

"Who knows. But I don't think you should worry about it." The dark side of Sonic assured. Konton placed his hand on Sonic's head then disappears into him.

"What are you doing in there, Sonic? Taking a piss?" Shadow called out, joking.

"Coming!" Sonic called back then run back to the others. The three hedgehogs continue walking till they reached a large room with a huge hole on the ceiling. Currently, clouds blocked the sun from shining in the room.

"Do you know how's the Time Eater has been doing lately?" Shadow asked with his hands in his coat pockets.

"He's been good. At least he kept the promise." The blue hero informed.

"So what did he gave you for your birthday?" Silver asked.

"Oh right, I haven't told you two about it." Sonic pulled out the medal that the Time Eater have given him for his birthday.

"When you insert this medal into Nicole, you can see to your future." The blue hedgehog explained with a smirk.

"That's awesome. You mean that we can see into the future with our own eyes?" Shadow asked now interested.

"How does it work?" The time ranger asked.

"Let me show you, could I borrow Nicole for a sec?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Of course." Silver gave the watch to the hero.

"Ready?" The hero asked the smart watch.

" **Ready!** " Nicole said with excitement. Sonic inserted the medal into Nicole then a circle of light appeared.

"So awesome!" Silver shouted with his eyes widened in amazement.

"Yep, you can see your future anytime you want." The hero said with a wink. Then the sun came out and shine in the room. A sudden wind blew around Sonic

"What's going-" Before Sonic knew it, a beam of bright from the floor hits the blue hedgehog. Both Silver and Shadow stood and watching this happening with shock. Sonic screams not because of the light but feels like he's ripping apart.

"Sonic!" Both Silver and Shadow rushed towards Sonic but the light send them flying. Sonic continues screaming with another voice screaming with him. Then another him was forcefully pulling out of the hero's body. The two Sonics fell unconscious then falls backwards, going through the time portal behind them.

" **Sonic!** " Nicole shouted then used the coils from in the watch to jump in the portal. Shadow and Silver came back to see the light, the portal and Sonic was gone.

"I-Is he..." Shadow trailed off with disbelief.

"We were too slow to save him..." Silver said with tears forming. The ultimate life form hugged his son while he was crying.

* * *

" **Sonic, wake up!** " The hero slowly opens his eyes to see a female lynx but all through out her body was a blue aura and looks like a ghost.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked the weird lynx. The girl lynx had a confused look then her eyes widened when she looked at her body.

"A-A full body?! But h-how?!" The lynx shouted with her hands on her head. The blue hero recognized that voice then stood up

"Nicole? Is that you?!" Sonic asked. The blue hedgehog looked to see that her lower body was gone. He saw her watch on the floor connected to her lower body, almost like a genie coming out of their lamps.

"Wait, where's Shadow and Silver?" Sonic looked around, he's still in the temple but looks older and dusty. Both Sonic and Nicole turned to the right when they heard a groan. They saw Konton on the ground without looking like a ghost. He looks like he's have flesh and blood.

"Konton? Why are you out?" The hero asked and helped his dark self on his feet.

"I don't know? There was a light hitting me and pulling me out of you." Konton explained while rubbing on his head.

"I'm glad that we're still alive." Sonic said. Konton smiled.

"Yes." The dark side placed his hand on Sonic's head but a force pushed him away.

"What the?" Konton tried many times but it's still can't let him go inside.

"Maybe it got to do with your whole body?" The blue hero guessed.

"I've never had a whole body before...What's going on?" The dark hero asked while looking around his new body.

"I think that we need to go to Tails for a problem like this." Nicole suggested.

"Right. Let's go." Sonic grabbed Nicole's watch as she goes back into it. Konton floated to his light self.

"Are you sure that you can keep up with me?" The blue hero asked with a smirk. The dark hedgehog smirked back.

"Did you forget who I was made from?" Then both of them rushed out of the temple towards the smart fox's house. Sonic had his gloved hand on the doorknob

"Now, none of my friends knows about you, so don't freak out the kid." Konton nodded with his arms crossed. The hero opened the door

"Yo Tails!" Sonic called out.

"Who's there?" A unfamiliar male voice echoed from the kitchen. Then a yellow fox with baby blue eyes that looks like he's in his 20's, wearing a long white coat, red shoes, white long gloves and have red glasses. Both Sonic and the older fox stared at each other for a moment until the fox spoke

"S-Sonic? Is that you?" The yellow fox asked with tears forming. The blue hero stared at the fox until he got it.

"Tails?!" Older Tails rushed to his hedgehog friend, hugging him tightly with tears fall down.

"How are you here? I thought that both Shadow and Silver said that you were dead?" Tails questions.

"I'm here, am I?" Sonic commented with his usual smirk.

"Hey Sonic, why is there another you?" The older fox asked while looking at Konton.

"Oh that's Konton. Long story short, he's my dark side because of the negative chaos energy." Tails walked up to the dark hedgehog, observing him.

"Interesting. You must have absorbed the negative energy every time that you turned Super, that he formed a body. Very interesting." The fox commented with him fixing his glasses.

"Hey Tails, can I ask you a question? How the hell did you grown all of a sudden?!" Sonic shouted with his eyes widened.

"You mean you don't know how long you were gone?" Tails asked the hedgehog. The hero only shrugged and the fox's ears dropped.

"Sonic...You've been gone for 10 years."

 **So is this good, bad or okay? I wasn't going to do a sequel but someone wants a sequel and I have this idea. This idea is based off one of my own original series that I've been working on since August. I hope that this will be good as Race in memories. And the next chapter will explain almost everything. Anyways, have a good day ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

"10 years?!" Sonic shouted in surprised. Older Tails nodded with his ears still down.

"Sadly true. All this time, we thought you were dead. Both Shadow and Silver said that you died from a bright light in a temple." The fox explained.

"Sonic, remember those hieroglyphs about those two squirrels?" Konton asked his light self. Then the hero remembered those images.

"Ya you're right! And the text said: Once you step into the magic circle, your negative will turn into a positive and will stay that way." The blue blur explained. Tails snapped his fingers, getting what it means.

"Of course! Konton is full of negative energy and you're positive so Konton can go in you. Think of it like a magnet, both the positive and negative sticks together, like you two. But that light made your outer body positive so you couldn't go back into Sonic." Tails explained.

"Oh that's what it meant. Man I hate riddles." Sonic commented with his arms crossed.

"Could you tell me why I have a body when I come out of my watch?" Nicole asked with her coming out of the watch to show her ghostly body.

"With the help of science, the future made almost every robot a body." Older Tails explained the lynx.

 **"Does anyone want anything to drink?"** Sonic quickly turned to see Metal Sonic standing right next to him, with a smile.

"Metal!" The blue hero quickly pinned the metal copy on the wooden floors.

 **"Is there something wrong?"** Metal asked with a confused look.

"Sonic, it's okay." Tails get Sonic off of the robot.

"How is it okay? One of Egghead's goons is here want to know if we want something to drink! Wait what?" The hero said with so much confusion.

 **"I'm sorry for if I'm trouble."** Metal apologized and bowing.

"You're not in trouble. You can get us water." The fox said then Metal went to the kitchen.

"Hey Tails, can you fill me in about this?" Sonic asked his older friend.

"Well shortly after you "died", Eggman took over the planet...For a day. He was bored that no one that's strong as you couldn't defeat him for fun. After that, he gave Metal away and I made him an assistant." Tails explained as Metal gives everyone a bottle of water.

"At least this planet isn't like a wasteland. Anyways, how's everyone during this 10 years?" The blue hedgehog asked before drinking the water.

"Oh there's a lot of stuff: Knuckles and Rouge married, Amy joined G.U.N, Charmy is in charge of the detective agency with Cream. Silver and Blaze married and have two kids, Shadow have a silver left eye and adopted a dog-"

"Hold up. Shadow have a what on his left eye?" Sonic said in confusion.

"Three years ago, Shadow was on a mission but he got kidnapped. Silver went to find him, but he said he found Shadow in an abandon building with bruises and an bleeding eye. The reason why he have a silver eye because the Black arms can grow back missing limbs. Like a lizard but every growing limbs is different from the Black arms. Since Shadow is part Black arm, he have a replacement eye." Tails explained the whole story.

"Wow, heavy." The blue hero commented.

"Stop saying slang like that, no one says that anymore." Konton said with his arms crossed and floating off the ground.

"Hey I got an idea. How about we use the medal to get us back home?" Nicole suggested.

"Oh ya, you're right!" Sonic said then grabbed the medal from his quills.

"I don't see how a medal can help you get back to the present." Older Tails said with his eyes half-closed.

"This medal might be the reason why we're here in the first place." Sonic inserted the medal into the watch then a dark black light appeared.

"Wasn't the portal bright?" The dark hedgehog pointed out. They look at the portal and saw a puppy growling and charges at a shadowed figure that was holding a gun. A figure with black eyes and glowing red eyes from a mirror and then someone punched the mirror. A shadowed female hedgehog got hit by something which made her fall from a cliff that was behind her. A chao runs to a rabbit girl but a figure of a wolf came out and stabbed through the chao with its claws. Two unidentified Mobians were on their knees while a chameleon bleeds to death. A normal wolverine was disappearing while another wolverine cries. But the worst was shown, it was Sonic himself on the ground with blood pouring out from his chest.

"W-What the hell?" Then the portal glitches and a loud screech made everyone cover their ears. Nicole released the medal to close the portal and the medal hit the floor.

"What was that about?" Tails asked with the ringing in his ears disappears.

"Well the medal plan isn't going to work." Metal came out from the front door with a dirty capsule.

 **"I found this outside and it says Sonic's name on it."** The assistant robot gave the capsule to the blue hedgehog. Sonic opened to see a note.

Dear Sonic,

You gotta find a way out of the future. If you don't then time will mess up again.

The reason is that a person from the present shouldn't be in the future. Because the person will disappear in the timeline and a being will kill that person.

Don't be an idiot and find a way to get back to the present before everything will go to hell.

From,

Shadow and Silver.

Both Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Is there another way to get back to the present?" Sonic asked.

"No...I have no fucking clue." Tails said while his ears dropped.

"Language, please." The blue blur said with an annoyed look.

"I'm 22 and I could swear whenever I want." The older fox said with his eyes half-closed. Konton floated over to his light self

"You, Shadow and Silver saved time once so this time won't be different." The dark Sonic said.

"Well ya but those two are not here...But." Sonic turned to Tails.

"Where can I find Shadow and Silver?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

Sonic and Konton arrived to Spagonia about 20 minutes. They peeked down from a rooftop to see an older Shadow still wearing the jacket and have a silver left eye, an older Silver wearing the coat and have a wedding ring, under their feet was a normal 6 month old German Shepard with blue eyes. The three were walking through the cobble streets and the hedgehogs were talking. Both Sonic and Konton jumped down to an alley and Sonic got an idea.

"Hey Konton, I have a funny idea." Sonic whispered the idea in the dark hedgehog's ear and nodded. Konton floated to the two hedgehogs

"I'm a ghost of Sonic! I came back from the underworld for unfinished business. And that's you two!" The dark hedgehog said with a booming voice.

 _"This is so fucking dumb..."_ Konton thought while hearing Sonic's silent laugh when Silver yelp in fear.

"Oh my chaos! Please forgive us for laughing at you when you had braces! We're so sorry!" Older Silver apologized. The German Shepard rushed towards the ghost, barking at him.

"Wait what?" Sonic came out of the alley.

"Two Sonics? What is going on?!" The time traveler shouted.

"No I'm alive, really." The blue hero said with his hands on his chest.

"If you're alive all this time, then how come you haven't aged a day?" Older Shadow asked while scratching his head in confusion.

"Well I'm from the past or maybe present? Anyways, while that light hit on me, I fell through the time portal. And that's why I'm here." Sonic explained.

"But who's that other Sonic?" Silver asked pointing at Konton who was petting the puppy.

"Oh that's Konton, my dark side. But he's good." The blue hero informed the two other hedgehogs.

"Um nice to meet you, Konton." The black hedgehog greeted to Konton.

"Nice to meet you physically. By the way, cute dog you got." The dark hedgehog said while the puppy licks his face.

"Thanks. His name Lucky and I'm training him to a G.U.N dog." Shadow informed as Konton sets the German Shepard down.

"Wait, if someone from the present came to the future," Silver's eyes widened in realization "We gotta get you back to your timeline immediately!" The silver hedgehog shouted.

"Yes I know. Your past selves sent me a note about it. That's why we came to you two."

"How come he can't be in the future?" The old ultimate life form asked.

"Because then his future self won't exist and the timeline will mess up! I don't know if this is real or not but there's a legend that kills anyone who mess up time. It's name is Jikan-Tori." (Jikan means time and Tori means bird in Japanese)

"Jikan-Tori?" Sonic, Shadow and Konton said together with confusion.

"Jikan-Tori was created when Mobius was made. It worked with the Time Eater to protect the timeline. But since the Time Eater was banished, the time bird grew angry by every century to work alone. It soon grew violent and soon the Time Keepers sealed it away for many years. But it can only come out once a person traveled to the future and kill that person." Silver explained.

"Why is every creature trying to kill me?" Sonic murmured with annoyance.

"How come you can't use that medal to take you back to the present?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"We tried that, genius. It just showed us messed up stuff." The blue hero informed.

"Well, maybe the Time Keepers would know something like this. But it'll be a long journey to get there." Older Silver informed.

"All three of you saved time before, what's the difference this time?" Konton asked with a smirk while Lucky barks.

"Ya you're right. Let's hit the road!" Sonic shouted with his fist in the air.

"But in the morning cause it's getting late." The black hedgehog informed while pointing at the sunset.

"Alright. At 9am sharp." Then everyone went on separate paths. Silver went alone, Shadow and Lucky went together and Sonic and Konton went towards Tails' house.

* * *

~At the present~

Present Shadow and Silver was still in the tomb where Sonic "died".

"Let's go." Shadow said to his son.

"Ya..." The hedgehogs were about to go but something growling in the shadows. From out of the shadows was the Werehog, wagging his tail and a goofy smile.

"The Werehog?" The silver hedgehog get to the wolf and pet him on his head.

"So fluffy!" Silver commented with the Werehog bark as a sign of "Thanks!" Then from the shadows was two wolverines. One was a male with pitch black fur, white eyes, and have long bangs that covered his right eye. The other was a female with white glowing fur, spiky blue hair and wearing a white dress.

"Wow! This is the outside world! I love it!" The female wolverine commented with stars in her white eyes.

"Really? It looks boring and sad..." The male wolverine commented with sorrow in his voice.

"Um...What the hell are you two?" Shadow asked while scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh, I'm the positive part of Sonic and he's the negative part. You could call me Light and him Dark." Light said with her paw in the air.

"She can get annoying a lot." Dark informed the hedgehogs.

"What does that suppose to mean?" The positive wolverine asked.

"If you two are part of Sonic, then why are you here?" Silver asked while petting the Werehog.

"A bright light pulled our master, Konton and then the three of us got here." Dark explained all he could.

"Maybe Sonic is still alive. After all, these three wouldn't be here if he's dead." The silver hedgehog commented.

"Where would Sonic be?" Everything was silent for a moment until Shadow spoke.

"Looks like we're going to visit a certain chao."

~30 minutes later~

All of them arrived at Spagonia and saw the chao Time Eater in a cafe, eating a mountain of food.

"He really did kept to his word." Silver said and the Werehog barked. Light, Dark and the Werehog stayed while Shadow and Silver walks towards the time chao. The Time Eater looked at them and waved

 ** _"Chao!"_** The chao noticed that the black hedgehog had a serious look. **  
**

"Alright, talk." Shadow said with his arms crossed. The Time Eater spoke in chao language very fast.

"English motherfucker! Do you speak it?"

"Easy now," Light with Dark and the Werehog coming towards them "I could translate for you." The positive wolverine said with a wink.

"Okay, do you know if Sonic is still alive or not?" Silver asked. The Time Eater had a confused look then pulled out a see through map then gasped.

"What's wrong?" The chao shouted in chao language.

"He said: That Sonic have somehow got into the future. This is very bad because Jikan-Tori will awaken and kill Sonic!" Dark translated.

"Wait, Jikan-Tori? How do you know that? Only the Time Keepers and the members knows about that." The time traveler commented. The time chao blushed deep blue(That's right, deep blue) while looking at the ground.

 ** _"Chao chao chao chao..."_**

"He said: She's my old girlfriend. Aww so cute!" Light said with hearts in her eyes.

"Old girlfriend?!" Everyone shouted and the Werehog barked loudly. Then the Time Eater opened a blue portal and entered

 ** _"Chao chao."_**

"He said: Come in." Everyone went in to see that there were in space and in front of them was a timeline with dark blue. But in the end was a rip and a picture of Sonic was in the rip. The chao pulled out his arms and a purple bubble surrounds the rip.

 ** _"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."_**

"He said: I'm bubbled the rip so Jikan-Tori won't get Sonic." Light translated.

 ** _"Chao chao chao chao chao chao."_ **

"But her workers will slip through." Dark translated.

"Will you need anything?" Silver asked politely.

 _ **"Chao, chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao."** _

"Yes, lots of food. Because I'll use a lot of energy." The positive wolverine said.

"Alright, we'll be right back." Everyone left the portal, leaving the Time Eater alone.

 ** _"Jikan-Tori...What have I done to you..."_**

 **I hope you like this and fuck ya, it's summer! Now I'll have more time to make more chapters. The next chapter will be different but you'll have to wait and see(Or read). Thank you for the support from the first chapter and ya I get that Race in memories that it was a bit rushed. I hope in the future this story won't be rushed. Anyways, have a good day in summer ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The 3 spindash attack

~8:30am~

Sonic slowly opened his eyes when the sunlight hit on him. He rolled on his right side on his queen-sized bed with a yawn. The blue hero saw his dark self floating off the ground reading a book about Mobius.

The blue hedgehog closed his eyes to get a bit more sleep but,

 **"Bed-Making time!"** Blue eyelids snapped opened when something pulled up the blankets and threw him off the bed. Konton's ears perked and closed the book when he heard a "Thud".

"Why on Mobius are you on the floor?" Konton asked his light self who face-planted on the wooden floors.

"I'm sorry that something threw me off of bed!" Sonic muttered through the floors before getting up. Both of them saw robotic arms from the bottom was making the bed for them. The door opened to older Tails

"I heard a thud, is anything okay?" Tails asked the two hedgehogs.

"Ya but why is there a robot making the bed?" The hero asked the two-tailed fox.

"Oh that's the Bed-Making Machine. It makes your bed at around 8:30am." Tails explained.

"Man, these technology will overwhelm me one day." Sonic commented with his arms crossed. Metal came in the room

 **"Breakfast is ready."** Older Tails, Sonic, Konton and Metal went downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table, was a plate of pancakes and chili dogs.

"Oh great!" Sonic and Tails sat down and started eating. But the blue blur noticed that his dark self was leaning on a wall and floating off the ground. **  
**

"Hey Konton, do you want to eat something?" Sonic asked while eating a chili dog.

"I don't eat simply. Since I'm made out of negative chaos energy, I don't eat food." Konton explained.

"You could try to eat food. It might be good." Tails said to the dark hedgehog. The darken hedgehog shrugged then picked up a chili dog and took a bite.

"What do you think?" After a few moments of silence, Konton eat the whole chili dog like a hungry wolf.

"That's was the best thing I've ever experience!" Konton shouted with stars in his eyes.

 **"We have more chili dogs if you want more."** The metal assistant informed the dark hedgehog.

"I want to eat every chili dog you have." Konton said with a serious face before licking his lips.

"Hey Sonic, I got you this for the journey." Tails gave a long red hood to the blue hero.

"Why would I need a hood?" Sonic asked his fox friend.

"I know this might get you angry but you have to hide from other people." The older fox said.

"And why is that?" The blue hero asked.

"Everyone thought you were dead for 10 years. I just don't want everyone freaking out and get involved in this time problem." Tails explained.

"Good point but at the same time, I don't want to hide in the crowd. What if there's a robbery? And I'll be wearing this stupid hood and not do anything. That's not me." Sonic said before getting off of his seat.

"No one robs a bank anymore! It's because security improved." The fox explained.

"This argument isn't going anymore. I'm going out for a run." Sonic grabbed the hood then run out the door.

"Son- Chaos dammit!" Tails was about to go after him but Konton stopped him.

"I think that he needs some time alone." The dark hedgehog said before eating his 10th chili dog.

"Honestly, I wouldn't blame him. If I was sent into the future and have to hide, that would get me pissed off." The older fox said with his ears dropped.

"Don't worry about him. Nicole is on his wrist and she'll watch him." Konton informed.

"Hey Konton, could I ask you a question?" Tails asked the dark hedgehog.

"Okay, what is it?" The negative hedgehog asked before sitting on a chair.

"If you're the negative side of Sonic, how come you aren't evil or something?" Tails asked.

"I um, used to be. I even tried to kill Sonic to go to the outside world. But even after that, he wanted my help. He said that I'm a part of him so he trusted me." The dark hedgehog explained and remembering Sonic with his hand out for Konton.

"Well that is Sonic. He always help everyone and cares. Heck, he helps Eggman sometimes. It's because it's in the hero's code to "Never take a being's life, even if their dangerous"." The fox explained.

"That's why the Time Eater is good." Konton said before eating another chili dog.

"Time Eater?" Older Tails questioned.

"It's nothing." Then Metal came with a mountain of pancakes.

 **"Want any pancakes?"** The metal assistant asked.

"Yes!" Konton said with his tongue out.

* * *

Sonic was walking on the rooftops of Station Square with his hood on. Nicole came out of her watch and look at the blue hedgehog.

" **Why the long face?** " The ghost lynx asked.

"Tails want me to hide until the time problem is solved. I don't want to hide while maybe the whole world is in danger." Sonic explained.

" **Don't get that down. It's close to 9am, you gotta meet up with Shadow and Silver.** " Nicole informed.

"Oh shoot! Let's go!" Sonic shouted then run

" **Wait, do you know where they live?** " The watch asked. The blue hedgehog stopped

"Where do they live again?" The hero asked with a cracked smile.

" **Shadow lives about 5 minutes north. But I'll go to sleep to recharge** " Nicole informed before shutting off.

"Thanks." Sonic said then run north. But in an alley, was two glowing red eyes and the sound of growling.

~5 minutes later~

Sonic arrived to see a two-story bricked house, red color and was near a beach so some sand covered the grass. The hero knocked the wooden door and heard Lucky barking at the person from the other side.

"Lucky, quiet!" Older Shadow shouted from inside. Then Shadow opened the door with a black G.U.N backpack.

"Are we ready to go on a journey?" Sonic asked the old ultimate life form.

"Of course, let's go and get Silver and we'll get going." Shadow said with a smirk before Lucky barked and wagging his tail.

"Right...Where does he live?" The hero asked.

"He lives outside of Green Hill Zone." The black hedgehog informed.

"Ah cool that's near my old folks lives. Maybe we after pick up Silver, I could visit them." Shadow's ears dropped and felt gulity

"Um Sonic...We need to talk about that." The black agent put his hand on Sonic's shoulder "They've been dead for 8 years." The hero's eyes widened then the tears formed.

"W-What?" Shadow sighed

"Their house burned down by unknown causes. The firefighters tried to saved them but an explosion happened...I'm sorry." The black hedgehog explained with pity for the hero.

"If I haven't stepped into that magic circle, I could have saved them. I-I told them that I'll see them tomorrow a-and..." Sonic trailed off on the sentence as the tears fall. Shadow hugged the crying hero, rubbing his back.

"It's okay. Once you go back to the present, you'll see your parents alive and well. I promise that." Shadow whispered to Sonic. The hero sniffed as he wipes the tears away.

"I hope you're right." Sonic murmured.

"Since when I'm ever wrong?" The agent asked with a smirk. Sonic weakly smirked back

"Alright you're right. I hope you can keep up with me since you're much older than before." The blue hero asked the old ultimate life form, getting ready to run.

"I'm never too old for anything." Shadow commented then both hedgehogs run in top speeds. The German Shepard had an annoyed look because he can't run as fast as the hedgehogs. Shadow came back

"Sorry boy." The agent apologized before putting the puppy in the backpack then run off.

~3 minutes later~

They arrived at a one-story cottage made out of wood.

"It's rather small for a family to live in." Sonic pointed out.

"They visit Mobius for the weekends. Because Blaze is queen of her dimension and can't leave it for too long." Shadow explained before knocking on the wooden door. Older Silver came out with a blue neon backpack.

"Good morning!" Silver greeted.

"Morning, I'm guessing that you wife and kids aren't here. Cause the kids aren't coming immediately to meet me." Shadow said with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Ya I told Blaze that I'm on a mission, so she and the kids went back to the dimension." The time traveler informed.

"Kids? How many do you have?" Sonic asked the older silver hedgehog.

"I have 6 year old twin sons and a 3 year old daughter." Silver explained to the younger blue hedgehog.

"Oh...I could tell you two have been busy." The hero joked.

"Yes we-Oh real mature!" The silver hedgehog shouted and blushed at the inappropriate joke.

"After a 10 year skip, he never changed." The black hedgehog commented with his eyes rolled.

 **"Breaking news!"** The three hedgehogs looked at Silver's T.V that was on. **"A monster that looked like a bear is destroying Station Square."** The camera pointed to a large pitch black bear. Its long claws were white, its teeth grew passed his lower jaw, on his head looked like a white helmet and its blood red eyes glow. The bear roared loudly before throwing a car away.

"Shit...Sonic we-Sonic?" Both older Shadow and Silver saw that Sonic was gone and the red hood was on the wooden floor.

 **"Look at that! Something fast knocked that bear to its back!** The reporter shouted.

"Let's go." The two older hedgehogs went out to Station Square.

* * *

~At Station Square~

The people were confused of how the monster got on its back. Then a blue ball jumped on the belly of the beast, then got out the ball with a smirk.

"People of Mobius, your hero came back! Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic announced and the crowd went wild.

"Now all might be saying "How am I alive after 10 years". Well after a time accident, I was sent 10 years in the future and-" Suddenly, two paws with long claws grabbed Sonic's chest then throw him away. The blue hero heard the people screaming once again.

 _"Okay...Not the best welcome back hero thing."_ Sonic got up and rushes towards the bear. However, the bear grabbed the hero by the arm and hit him on the road over and over. But the bear stopped when it heard a puppy barking on his right. The bear looked down to see a German Shepard puppy, barking and growling for its attention. Then a bullet hit the monster bear on the arm that hold Sonic and let go. Lucky run to Sonic and licked his face. Then an aura surrounded the bear then the monster was thrown into a dumpster.

"Hiya guys!" Sonic greeted both older Shadow and Silver.

"Next time, don't leave us out of the action." Older Shadow commented with a wink. Then the monster bear came out of the dumpster with a loud roar.

"Guys, let's do the old "Three spin dashes attack"!" Silver suggested. Both of the black hedgehog and blue hedgehog nodded in agreement. The time traveler grabbed both of the hedgehog with his powers then throw them. His ears perked once he heard a loud pop on his hip.

"Oh my hip!" Silver shouted while holding his sore hip. As the two hedgehog were flying, Shadow released chaos spears around Sonic before landing on his back.

"Oh...Fuck my back!" The agent cursed and hissed in pain. Sonic curled into a ball then the chaos spears hit the bear before Sonic went through the bear. The bear disappeared and all was left was rose pedals. The blue hedgehog looked at the older hedgehogs

"Man, you two are getting old." Sonic commented with a chuckle.

"I've never saw that type of creature before. What do you think it is?" Silver asked the two other hedgehogs. Both Shadow and Sonic shrugged. They heard a cough and turned to see a pissed off Tails and Konton floating off the air.

"Oh hey Tails." The fox didn't say anything but have a straight face and his arms crossed.

"So...We defeated the bear!" Sonic said with an awkard smile. Tails only flicked his tails quickly.

"Come on buddy! I was bound to reveal myself one day." The hero said with his arms out.

"Sonic," Tails' face lightened up with a smile "Just be careful on the journey." All three hedgehogs nodded

"But we need to hide Konton because there can't be two Sonics." Shadow pointed out to Konton.

"No problem. I could change my appearance anytime." The dark hedgehog informed.

"You can? I thought you lied about that when we first met." The hero said and remembered that Konton once tried to kill him.

"I didn't lie all of it." Konton snapped his fingers then a puff of purple smoke surrounded the dark hedgehog. Once the smoke disappears, a emerald green hedgehog with icy blue eyes, have faded scratch marks on his tan chest, wears a black jacket with flames on the sleeves, wearing white gloves and green boots appeared.

"So, how does it look?" Konton asked smiling and revealing sharp fangs.

"Looks cool." Silver commented. Both Shadow and Sonic gave a thumbs up and Lucky barked in agreement. But none of them know that a dark Rocket Wisp was spying them with a camera.

~From far away~

A flat-screen T.V was showing the team.

 **"Finally, I've waited 10 years for this. Now it's time to pay a visit to my brother and his family."** A voice in the shadows said and grinning.

 **I hope you like this chapter! Sorry that this was late but I've watched all 3 seasons of RWBY, working on Poke-Heroes and working on my own book which kept me busy. Also I had relationship issues but -_- it's complicated. Anyways have a good day :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos Trigger

~Many years ago~

"When will he open his eyes?" A little girl voice asked, sounded impatient.

"We have to be patient." A male voice said to the girl. A dark purple Chao with blue eyes without pupils and have small wings slowly opens his eyes. The newborn Chao saw a small creature with light red fur, white fur on his hands and feet, on his small puffy tail, on his chest and stomach and have small wings. Right next to the creature was a baby bird with red fur, blue feathers on her wings, a golden beak, yellow skinny bird legs and blue eyes.

"Welcome to Mobius, young Chao. My name is Light Gaia and right next to me is Jikan-Tori." Light Gaia greeted but the Chao only stared at the two.

"How come he isn't talking?" Little Jikan-Tori asked with her head tilted.

"He will. All you need is to wait. Everything in Mobius needs time to grow." Light Gaia explained while looking at the flat land around them.

"I know that Light Gaia, I'm not dumb, okay," Jikan-Tori said with her cheeks puffed up.

"I hope that you two will get along because you'll work together to protect time." The light creature informed both the Chao and bird.

"Oh cool! What's his name going to be?" Jikan-Tori asked.

"Well, his job will be to restore time if it messes up. So for now on, his name will be Time Restorer." Light Gaia announced. The bird went to Time Restorer.

"I hope we'll be good friends, Time Restorer!" Jikan-Tori said with excitement. Time Restorer smiled brightly then both of them ran out, playing and laughing.

 _ **"I remember what you used to be..."**_ Then a flash of a memory showed a grown-up Jikan-Tori having tears but her eyes were filled with pure anger. _**"I'm so sorry..."**_

* * *

~Present~

The Time Eater had dark circles under his blue eyes with his arms out to the timeline. The Chao yawned and about to slow his eyes into slumber. The purple bubble began to deflate and slowly showing half of a large bird. The Time Eater woke up when he heard a screech and put back the bubble.

 ** _"Come on, I can't let her get to Sonic. Stay awake!"_** The Chao shouted to himself before slapping himself to stay awake. From the portal came out Shadow, Silver, Light, Dark and the Werehog with a bag of food.

"We brought food for you!" Light said with her paw up. The Time Eater looked at them with a smile.

 ** _"Thank you."_** The Chao thanked.

"Hey, you can talk actual English." Silver pointed out.

 ** _"I'm talking in English tongue to make things easier."_** The Time Eater informed everyone. (Thank God that I won't repeat Chao over and over again XD)

"Thank Chaos." Dark sighed.

"I hope you aren't allergic to any of these foods. We bought vegetables from a farm." Shadow pulled carrots, potatoes and radishes from the bag. The Time Eater grabbed a carrot and starts eating it. Silver and Dark watch both Light and the Werehog chasing each other.

"Hey Dark, could I ask you a question?" The time sheriff asked.

"Yes, what is it?" The dark wolverine asked.

"I get that you and Light are both negative and positive thoughts. But why is the Werehog here with you two?"

"The Werehog is supposed to be the animal side of Sonic. That's why Sonic had those outbursts when he was the Werehog. The beast is very trusting so the Time Eater could control him along with Sonic." Dark explained.

"Interesting. Is this Konton guy like Werehog's master or something?" Silver asked more.

"Well, sort of. Konton doesn't order the Werehog around all the time. He wants the Werehog to be free but have little orders." The negative wolverine explained.

"At least that he isn't a control freak." The silver hedgehog said.

"That's true. But I know that there's a darker side of him." Dark said.

"What do you mean?"

"When Konton tried to kill Sonic, I felt more negative energy than normal. It felt like he's another person." The dark wolverine explained with a shiver. Silver silently gulped then thought:

 _"I hope that Konton won't do anything to Sonic..."_ Both Dark and Silver were silently watching Light and the Werehog continues playing.

"Are you and Light related or something?" The time traveler asked.

"Light always think that we're siblings. But in reality, we're just strangers. You see, there's a barrier between the positive and negative that we can't go through. The reason why is that both thoughts can't be together because it'll drive the person mad." Dark explained with his eyes half-closed.

"I was thinking if you're negative and she's positive, what would happen to Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be the same hedgehog. Not all of us went out so he could still have emotions. But as long he's not dead, then everything will be fine."

The silver hedgehog just sits there quietly thinking.

 _"Sonic, please don't be an idiot in the future."_ Silver thought.

* * *

~In the future~

Sonic, older Shadow, older Silver and Konton(In his disguise) walking through Green Hill Zone.

"Silver, how long is the Time council will take?" Sonic asked with his arms behind his head while walking.

"It will take about 5 days to get there. It's a long way because normal people can't discover the council. But if you're a person that works there, then you can enter. Or you're with that person you can enter but you need to stay with them." Older Silver explained.

"Oh man, that's far away." The blue hero said with an annoyed look.

"Well, this way it'll teach you how to be patient." Older Shadow said with a smirk.

"I don't see what's the big deal about the distance," Konton said while he was floating off the ground and looks like he's on his back and his hands on his chest.

"Says the guy that could float off the air!" Sonic shouted with his arms out.

"How do you even do that?" The black agent asked. Lucky pull out his head from Shadow's backpack with a confused look.

"I can control whenever I want to float or stay on the ground. It's based on my emotion like if I want to fly, I'll think of happy thoughts. When I want to go to the ground, I'll think about negative thoughts." The dark hedgehog explained.

"Interesting." The silver hedgehog said and the German Shepard barked in agreement.

"I still don't get how there are animals like Lucky living with Mobians," Konton said while petting the puppy and making his tail wag.

"There's two types of creatures in this world. Mobians used to be regular animals when Mobius was made and we evolved during time. But there are other animals that can't evolve like us." Shadow explained to the dark hedgehog. As they were walking, Sonic starts to whistle a song.

"Hey, isn't that the song that we sang together on my birthday?" Older Silver asked.

"You still remember that?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"How could we forget that we sang in front of a crowd. Like a bunch of idiots." Older Shadow commented.

"How about we sing the song to pass the time." The blue hero suggested.

"Ya sure." Both Shadow and Silver said. Sonic coughed to clear his voice.

"It's getting late and I can't seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole falling for forever  
Wonderfully wondering alone. What would my head be like, if not for my shoulders or without your smile  
May it follow you forever, may it never leave to sleep in the stone  
May we, stay lost on our way home. Come on, come on with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities." After Sonic sang that, Shadow started singing the second verse.

"If I should die tonight, may I first just say I'm sorry for I  
Never felt like anybody, I am a man of many hats although I never mastered anything  
When I am ten feet tall I've never felt much smaller since the fall  
Nobody seems to know my name so don't leave me to sleep all alone  
May we, stay lost on our way home!" Then Sonic, Shadow, and Silver sang the chorus.

"Come on, come on with everything falling down around me, I like to believe in all of the possibility!" (The Song was Come on by Panic! At the disco :3) But before they could finish the song, Lucky growled loudly on the right. They all turned to see a group of the bear creatures from before.

"How many are these creatures are?" Konton asked before turning into his real form with a dark orb ready in his right palm.

"Make sure you two won't get broken bones this time." Sonic joked while getting in a fighting stance. Both Shadow and Silver gave the hero an annoyed look.

"And make sure you won't get killed." Older Silver commented. The four hedgehogs rushed towards the army of bears with a war cry. Sonic spin-dashed 3 bears to the ground which made 2 bears behind them fall as well. Shadow pulled out his gun

"Lucky, strategy 23!" The agent shouted to the German Shepard from his backpack. The puppy nodded then jumped off of Shadow's head towards a bear in front of them. Lucky used his claws to slash the bear's eyes and blinding it. The monster roared in pain and try to find the mutt who did that. The bear heard a dog barking at the right but the bear attacked another bear on the right. The two bears attack each other and soon other bears.

"Good job, keep doing that," Shadow said to Lucky before going to fight more bears. Silver held his arm high and a large portal that looks like a clock appeared above him. Then a katana came out of the portal and Silver grabbed the handle before rushing towards the bears. The time traveler jumped up and slash through a bear's head, making the bear turn into rose pedals. Sonic saw that as he fights a bear

"Awesome!" The blue blur said before kicking the bear on the jaw. Konton unleashed three dark orbs towards three bears. Then the four hedgehogs heard a screech of bird from the sky. They look up to see a pitch black large eagle with red stripes was circling around them. The hero turned to Konton who nodded then fly towards the eagle. The black eagle roared before it tries to chomp into the dark hedgehog. Konton pushed the beak of the eagle by putting his hands on the top and his feet on the bottom beak. His right hand had a dark orb and began to throws them to the mouth.

"I hope you're hungry!" The dark hedgehog commented as he throws many orbs in the mouth. The eagle screamed as it's body dissolve into rose pedals. From below, all of the bears roared and began to dissolve. But instead of turning rose pedals but morphing into a large bear with multiple eyes and arms like a spider.

"Oh come on!" Sonic shouted with his arms out.

"We don't time for this. Silver, take Sonic and Lucky away from here." Shadow said as he walks towards the boss. Without a word, Silver grabbed Sonic and Lucky and run away.

"Hey, why are we leaving him?" Sonic asked as they run.

"Because we can't in the middle of," With Shadow, the large bear's claw was going to hit the agent. But Shadow caught the claw and looked at the bear with pitch black eyes and red pupils. "Chaos Trigger." Shadow then jumped on the claw then unleashed many chaos spears on it.

"Chaos Trigger?" Sonic questioned. Nicole came out of her watch on Silver's wrist.

" **Chaos Trigger was a last resort attack for monsters like vampires and werewolves in the 1800's. It's a power boost to fight off hunters. They have chaos in their bodies like Shadow and uses it.** " Shadow run up from the arm towards the head with a chaos spear that longer in his arm.

" **But you can't use Chaos Trigger too much or,** " The agent screamed as launch the spear on the head of the bear. "You'll turn into an uncontrollable monster." The bear turns into rose pedals as Shadow's eyes turn to normal. But his breath hitched and his eyes closed as he falls back towards the ground. Luckily Konton caught Shadow from hitting the ground. Silver, Sonic, and Lucky came back.

"Don't worry, he's still working on the ability." The time traveler said.

"How did you get that katana?" The blue hero asked.

"Since I'm a Time Ranger, I could summon weapons any century. And I could switch out whenever I want." Silver explained.

"That's so cool!" Sonic said with stars in his eyes and Lucky barked in agreement.

"We should keep going," Shadow said as he wakes up.

" **How about we rest in for now. All of you are tired.** " Nicole informed everyone.

"Alright, but when we're rested up, we go." The old agent said. They all saw a city nearby and started to go there. As they were walking, Sonic was thinking.

 _"Man, everyone has improved and changed a lot. I wished that I was there with them all this time..."_

 **I hope you like this. The reason this took two weeks is because I went on a vacation for a week. Half of this chapter was finished but this took me another week because I had depression. When I got back, my girlfriend left me out of nowhere. I had depression for almost three years and fake a smile. But she made me so happy and alive. I found out 2 months ago that she was cheating on me but they broke up when I found out. I knew that she needed me so I stayed with her. She just left me and didn't have a second thought. She left me with a broken heart and I have to piece them together. But writing helps me get better. And I want to write this story for everyone. I will get better for everyone :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The night

**I forgot to mention that I got Grammarly to help me with the grammar. Is it better? It helps but the problem is that the program always bugs and always gives me an "Unresponsive script" and it ALWAYS happens. So fuck Grammarly. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

The four hedgehogs and the German Shepard arrived at a city outside of Green Hill Zone. The streets were busy with humans, the stores were packed, the lights were bright that you can barely see the stars in the night sky. Lucky saw a woman walking her 9-month-old Pitbull and the puppy was about to go to the other dog but something lifted him up by the collar.

"Now hold on, I need to put the leash on first," Shadow said to his dog. The German Shepard gave his owner an annoyed look.

"I know that you're a G.U.N dog but you still need to be on a leash. It's the law." The old agent said while getting the leash from the backpack. As he does that, Lucky quietly barks that sounds like he's copying "It's the law"

"You're lucky that I don't understand you," Shadow said and put his dog on the leash. As they were walking, Sonic noticed that Konton was behind them.

"What's wrong?" The blue blur asked his dark self.

"It just that...I'm not very conformable around so many people. When I was invisible, I could easily fly over the city without being seen. But now that isn't the case." Konton explained with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Don't worry, we'll go to stay in a hotel for the night. Just don't freak out or something." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Right." But when they continue walking, some of the people were staring at Konton's disguise. Heck, the police asked him questions about him. But luckily they let him go after answering the questions correctly.

"What did the police told you?" Silver asked.

"They said if I was this hedgehog named Scourge. But since I have a different voice and I told my real name, they let me go." Konton explained.

"Who is this Scourge guy?" The blue hero asked.

"About 4 years ago, a blue hedgehog that looked like you but evil and with a normal cat. He came from another dimension and came here to seek power, the Master Emerald. He managed to get some of Master Emerald's power but Knuckles and I stopped him. G.U.N arrested him shortly after and stayed there ever since." The old agent explained.

"After he got some of the Master Emerald's power, his body changed that looks like Konton's disguise." Silver explained.

"So this Scourge guy is a faker!" Sonic shouted.

"As long as the Military doesn't confuse me with you again," Shadow commented.

"You two were confused by the Military?" The time traveler asked.

"Back then I was working with Eggman to get my memories back. It's a long story so I'll tell you later."

"It's weird that you were my enemy back then. And you used to hate me before we saved the timeline. Man things changed." Sonic said with his arm on Shadow's shoulder with a smirk.

"If we were still enemies, I would have punched you in the face by touching me." The black hedgehog commented. Sonic got his arm off of Shadow's shoulder with a chuckle. The blue blur spotted a bar that had the sign "No one under 21"

"You know you can't get in there, right?" The old ultimate life form asked.

"Oh come on I'm," Counting using his fingers "25 in the future. That's old enough, right?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"You barely hit puberty, I don't think you're old enough to drink," Shadow commented.

"The puberty part is private but I don't think the owners would know my real age." The blue hero walked through the entrance but a force pushed him away.

"What the heck?"

"The entrance had a scanner to see if you're 21 or not. If you're over 21, a force field stops you to going in. Interesting isn't it?" Silver explained.

"Ah man, I want to know how alcohol tastes like."

"Don't worry kid, wait in 6 years." The agent said rubbing on Sonic's head like a dog.

"But 6 years is so long to wait." The blue hero commented with his cheeks puffed up.

"It'll go by fast that you won't notice," Konton advised and Lucky barked in agreement then licked the blue hedgehog's face.

"Ya, you're right. After all, I came to the future to know what it'll be." Sonic commented. They soon reached a hotel to stay for the night. The team got to their room to have two beds, a couch, one bathroom, a flat screen T.V and a deck. The wallpaper is light blue and has a pattern that looks like ocean waves.

"Not too bad. I'll take the couch." Sonic announced then jumped to the couch.

"Hey, Konton, where will you sleep? It seems that they're no more beds." Older Silver commented.

"What is thing called sleep?" The dark side asked with his hand on his chin.

"Sleeping is when you close your eyes for a few hours after a long day." The silver hedgehog explained to the dark hedgehog.

"I tried that before but all I could see was darkness," Konton said with a shrug.

"It takes a while to dream," Shadow assured.

"I was born and lived in darkness and emptiness for all of my life. I have to feed the wolverines every single day so Sonic wouldn't hear negative thoughts. I don't want to go back to that again anytime soon." The dark hedgehog explained with his arms crossed.

"That's a good point. I didn't want to be in that void for that long and I was there for 10 minutes." Sonic said while turning on the T.V.

"Void? I thought that Konton was in your mind. How did you get in there?" Silver asked while he scratches his head out of confusion. Nicole came out of her watch body

" **After Shadow died during the timeline mission, it appeared that Konton made Sonic into a small coma. His plan was to kill Sonic and take over his body.** " The lynx explained. Both Shadow and Silver had widened eyes.

"Holy shit." Both of them said at the same time.

"Told you that it was different back then," Konton said while rubbing the back of is neck. The hero turned on the news

 **"These mysterious creatures have appeared around the world that range to bears to eagles. In other news, the hero that was thought was dead for 10 years appeared when these creatures were destroying Station Square."** Then they showed the fight scene between Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fighting the bear.

"So these creatures appeared when I got to the future? What do you think it means?" The blue hero asked.

"Well, I did hear that Jikan-Tori had minions to hunt down the person who went to the future. So maybe those monsters are trying to find you while Jikan-Tori going to break out." Silver explained.

"Again, why does every monster tries to kill me?" Sonic murmured.

"Those creatures oddly looks like the wolverines. But looks like they haven't been fed for so long." The dark side of the hero said.

"Now you mention it if you haven't feed them then how come I can't hear any voices in my head?" Sonic asked.

"If your dark side got then, it would make sense if your negative thoughts came out too." Shadow guessed.

"Hey, Konton, what happens if you don't feed the wolverines?" The hero asked with sweat forming on his forehead.

"Your positive thoughts don't need to feed but with the negative, they'll turn into those monsters." The dark side pointed to the T.V. where it shows the three hedgehogs defeating the bear with the three spin dash attack.

"Oh...Great." Sonic said with a shaky voice.

" **I think the best thing to do right now is to sleep. We had a long day, we're all tired so let's rest to get our energy back till morning.** " Nicole explained to everyone.

"Ya, you're right." Silver said before yawning. Later, Sonic fell asleep on the couch while the T.V was still on. Both Shadow and Silver falls asleep in their beds while Lucky is sleeping on the floor. Nicole was about to go back to her watch home but she saw Konton going out in his disguise form.

" **Where are you going?** " The lynx asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just going out to pass the time," Konton explained to the watch.

" **I know you don't need to sleep but it might be dangerous to go out alone at night,** " Nicole said with concern. Without a word, the dark hedgehog picked the watch up from the ground.

"How about you join me?" He asked with a smirk. Nicole looked at the sleeping hedgehogs then back to Konton.

" **Well...Only for a few hours but you need to be careful.** " The lynx said with a smile. Both of them went out the front door then went to the streets. As they were walking, three Mobians were watching them from an alley.

"Is that Scourge?" One of them asked with a high pitch voice.

"Of course not. He wouldn't go out in the opening like that. And besides, he always has that cat around." One of them said with a deep voice.

"I bet that guy is a doubleganger. Let's get the real one." One of the Mobians said with a low voice. The three Mobians walked away.

"So Nicole, who made you?" Konton asked.

" **I was giving by Silver's mentor, Mammoth Mogul. He gave Silver to me because he thinks that Silver will be reckless on his own.** " The lynx explained.

"Well, Silver isn't reckless like he used to." The dark hedgehog commented.

" **Yes, time has changed.** " She said before looking at the stars in the dark sky.

"Indeed. I still can't believe the timeline mission was a year or in this case 10 years ago." Konton commented with his hands in his jacket pockets.

" **I have a question, why did you pick that form?** " Nicole asked.

"I saw a hedgehog in a newspaper so I decided to pick this form." He answered her question.

" **What if the real one is around here and sees you?** " Nicole asked while looking around the area.

"I don't think that'll happen. After all, he's in prison so he can't be here."

" **I guess you're right about that. Besides, records show that there's no one breaking out of prison for 10 years.** "

"That's good. People like them should be locked up." Konton said bitterly. The lynx nodded in agreement. Now they were in a park and then sit on a bench. Both of them watched the sky for a few minutes.

"Hey, Nicole, can I ask you a question?" The dark hedgehog asked.

" **Sure, what is it?** " Nicole asked with a smile. Konton sighed before asking the question

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" The female lynx was slightly taken back on the question. She thought about the question for a few moments for the answer.

" **Well, there's no defined answer. But one of the theories is that kind people are very easily be tricked and controlled without a** **complaint.** " Konton sighed again

"I asked that question because when I was invisible, I was watching over this two girls who were dating. They were cute together and felt like they should be together forever. But when I saw one of them alone while crying. I found out that her girlfriend wanted to break up out of nowhere. The other one wanted to change her girlfriend's mind but it didn't work. Is life like that? Being happy for a second then get destroyed the next second?" He asked as he leans back on the bench and staring at the starry sky.

" **I know I'm a robot and don't really have a real life. But I know that life is more than misery and suffering. There's happiness, excitement, and love in life. I know that there will be something that will destroy you, but you gotta to move that away to enjoy what's left.** " Nicole said to the dark hedgehog. Konton looked at the lynx. **  
**

"Are you sure?" He asked and Nicole nodded. Konton smiled

"You're right. I've only started a life for two days so far, why should I judge it without trying?" Both of them continue to watch the sky almost all night.

* * *

 _"Where on Mobius am I?"_ Shadow thought to only see darkness. He tried to move but he felt like he was stuck to a chair and his arms were tied down.

 _"Why does this feel...Familiar?"_ The agent tried to speak but he couldn't. He ground his teeth to feel cloth in his mouth. His eyes widened, realized what's happening.

" _No, no, no, NO! Not again! Please!"_ Shadow tries to get out but the restraints held him down. He breaths heavily even with the cloth in his mouth.

 **"Hello, old friend."** Shadow froze, he still recognizes that voice even after 3 years. He tried to scream for help but with the cloth in his mouth, he only let out a muffled scream. The person chuckled

 **"I see that you remember me after these three years. Now, I won't hurt you right now. I'm just here to know that you're never safe. I will come back any moment in your life."** Shadow then felt a hand on his right shoulder.

 **"You're lucky that you half Black Arms then you would have been half-blind. But next time, you won't be living even with your family."** Shadow shivered when he felt a blade on his throat. He then screamed then he felt his throat cut opened.

Shadow quickly rose up from his pillows as he breaths heavily with his hands gripping his throat. He looked around to see that he was still in the hotel and Silver, Sonic, and Lucky sleeping.

"It was all a dream. But why did it felt so real?" He whispered. The agent got out of his bed, grabbed his G.U.N jacket before going to the desk outside. Lucky's ears perked up when he heard the glass door opening. He rose his head to see his owner going to the deck. Shadow pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lights the cigarette with the lighter then puff a smoke. Shadow only smokes when he's stressed which wasn't common. If he can fight a monster that could destroy every week, even he could fight the addiction of cigarettes. He rested his arms on the guard rails on the desk as he watches the lighted city at 3am. His ears perked when he heard a whine and looked down to see Lucky, looking at him with worried eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about. It was just a nightmare." Shadow said to his dog. Lucky raised a brow at that.

"It's the truth," Shadow assured. The German Shepard looked at the lit cigarette.

"I just felt like smoking, that's all." Lucky tilted his head a little with his eyes half-closed. The agent rolled his eyes

"I had the dream that was a memory of three years ago. The reason I had a silver left eye because I was kidnapped by a person. Tortured me for three days and slashed my left eye and left me to bleed to death. If I wasn't half Black arms, then I would have been half-blind. I can't believe that I'm grateful for being a hybrid for once." Shadow admitted before putting his ungloved hand over his silver left eye. He felt something brushing against his leg. He looked down to see Lucky rubbing his head on Shadow's leg with worried eyes. The ultimate life form sat down on the ground and petting his dog.

"Don't worry about it. That guy can't get me cause I'm stronger than before. And besides, I have a guard dog with me." Lucky's ears went up in excitement, jumping around.

"Alright, alright let's not wake up Sonic and Silver. But you got to know that you can't fight every battle alone. We'll protect each other, do we got a deal?" Shadow asked with a smile. The German Shepard nodded in agreement with his paw up for a shake. The agent shook the paw in agreement.

* * *

~Meanwhile at Prison Island~

It was almost 4 in the morning, everything in the prison was deadly quiet...Well almost.

"Oh, shiny keys!" A high pitch voice said while shaking keys.

"Gimme that, Bean! Do you want us to get caught?!" A whispering low voice asked before grabbing the keys. 3 Mobians slowly comes out of the darkness to the hallways. One of them was a light purple weasel, blue eyes, wears brown gloves, brown boots and have a belt around his waist. The second one was a green bird, blue eyes with red sunglasses, yellow beak, a red bandanna, wears white gloves and red shoes. The third one was a big yellow polar bear with blue eyes, wears a green scarf, yellow mittens, black and yellow boots and a red hat.

"But it's shiny!" Bean said with his cheeks puffed up in anger.

"We're on a mission, remember?! Is the coast clear, Bark?" The weasel asked the polar bear. Bark looked around before nodding.

"Okay good. Now, the map says that Scourge is in one of these cages." The purple weasel said while looking at a map.

"Which one, Nack? These cells only show the doors." The green bird informed.

"All we know that this Scourge guy has a cat so there must be a small door to feed it." Nack saw a cell with a big door and on the bottom was a small latch. The weasel went down and opened the latch. All he can see was darkness but then he heard a hiss and a white paw with sharp claws slashing the door. Nack jumped into Bark's arms out of fear

"Yep, he's in there." The weasel confirmed.

"Who's there?" A rough and deep voice in the cell asked. The weasel jumped off of the polar bear's arm and cleared his voice.

"We're here to break you out of this cell."

"And why?" The prisoner asked.

"Our boss wants you to work beside him and us. Since you have the Master Emerald's energy inside of you, you can defeat our enemies in a sweep!" Bean said with excitement.

"What's in it for us?" Scourge the hedgehog asked and they heard a hiss of a cat.

"One of our enemies are Shadow the hedgehog." Inside the pitch-black cell, the prisoner smirks

"Shadow the hedgehog. Alright, we're in." Scourge agreed.

"Good, now step back." The green bird pulled out a bomb and set it right next to the door. Three of the Mobians ran out and stopped when they heard an explosion and a metal door slamming. The first thing to come out was a black cat with a right white paw and white on the tip of his long tail. The cat had blue eyes and around his neck was a red collar with spikes around it. Then a hedgehog came out, he looks like Konton's disguise but without the jacket and has a metal collar around his neck. Scourge covered his eyes with his gloved hand.

"Shit, why is it so dark?" Scourge asked. Nack took the sunglasses from Bean

"Hey!" Bean shouted. The weasel gave the sunglasses to the green prisoner.

"Aww, much better. What do you think, Crimson?" He asked his cat. Crimson nodded with a purr. They all turned when they heard footsteps and saw about 10 soldiers with their guns pointing to them.

"Freeze!"

"Put your hands up or we'll shoot!" The soldiers warned. Scourge walked two steps ahead

"Then pull the trigger." With another step, one of the soldiers shot Scourge at the neck and made him hold on his neck.

"Oh no! We failed!" Bean shouted. Crimson hissed at the soldiers but stopped when he heard Scourge laughing. The green hedgehog took out the now broken collar and threw it to the metal floor.

"Four years of being captured was a pain in the ass. But this will be a treat." Scourge said with a wide smile before his eyes turned black and his pupils turned red.

 **I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Sorry that this took long. I was busy moving and on July 15th was my birthday. I'm still depressed but I'm getting better. Any Warrior cats fans out there? Yes, Crimson was inspired by Scourge from the books. I think it'll be cool if these two characters with the same names were together. Anyways, have a good day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: A destroyed city

It was 12pm; Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Konton were hanging out at the hotel's pool. The hero of Mobius looked at the pool, shaking in his beach chair.

"D-Do I have t-to go in there?" Sonic asked with a shaky voice. Both Shadow and Silver were swimming in the pool.

"Come on, the water's fine." Silver assured with his hand out for Sonic. The blue blur shook his head.

"I don't care, I'm not going." Then he noticed that Shadow was gone. He then felt two hands picking him up.

"It won't be bad," Shadow said while dragging Sonic to the pool.

"Konton, please help me!" Sonic begged to his dark side. Konton was sitting in a beach chair reading a book called "Hidden talents"

"Very interesting," Konton commented while sipping a cup of tea.

"You're useless." The hero commented. Sonic held on to Shadow's chest as they were in the pool.

"Do you want to hold me?" The agent asked.

"Don't you dare let go of me," Sonic said with his cheeks puffed up of frustration and embarrassment.

"We could teach you how to swim. What if you or someone else is drowning and we're not there." Silver insisted.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I won't let that happen." Sonic said with a wink.

"Anyways, what's the plan to get in the Time council? Cause I don't think we can just slip through." Shadow said to Silver.

"So wait, they can't let us in? Even after we saved the timeline that one time?" The blue hero asked.

"We were the ones who caused the rip in the first place. I still kept my job because we restored it. But since you three don't work for them, they can't let you in." The time traveler.

"So looks like we have to sneak in then," Konton said, joining the conversation.

"That's a good idea. The council is hosting the weekly party. With the workers busy, I'll sneak you three in." Silver planned with a thumbs up.

"It sounds like I have to leave Lucky outside," Shadow said with his arms shaking from holding on to Sonic for a long time.

"Speaking of the pup, where is he?" The blue hero asked.

"He's in the hotel with Nicole."

~At the room~

Both Lynx and dog were watching a movie. But the movie quickly ended and the news came up.

 **"Breaking news: The criminal, Scourge has escaped Prison island. The criminal is highly dangerous so if you see this hedgehog, run and hide."** They showed the picture of the criminal with a cat resting on his shoulder.

 _"I don't think that'll happen. After all, he's in prison so he can't be here."_ The sentence that Konton said last night popped up.

~At the pool~

The four hedgehogs were chatting until

" **Guys!** " They looked to see Lucky running to them with the watch in his mouth. The agent accidentally let his grip go of Sonic and the blue hero sink to the bottom.

" **A prisoner named-** " Lucky then slipped because of the water and dropped Nicole in the pool. Silver used his powers to lift both Sonic and Nicole out of the water.

"You lied to me," Sonic said to Shadow with his arms crossed. Shadow only shrugged with an awkward smile.

"What were you saying, Nicole?" The silver hedgehog asked the hologram Lynx.

"In the news, a criminal named Scourge escaped from Prison Island." Silver, Shadow, and Konton had shocked faces while Sonic is confused.

"Dammit! Now we'll have to worry about that criminal!" Shadow shouted with his fangs shows.

"Konton, I think it's the best to stay in your real form for now," Sonic said to his dark twin. Konton nodded in understanding.

"I didn't know that you're waterproof, Nicole." Silver commented to his watch as he puts it on his wrist.

"The designers made me waterproof, windproof, and shock proof," Nicole informed.

"Are you like, lava proof?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I don't wanna try it." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"But first we need to go to the Time Council. This time and Jikan-tori problem are more important than a criminal." The time traveler said.

"How about we get help from Time Eater? He fixed the timeline before so this won't different." Sonic suggested. Both Silver and Shadow looked at each other with concern.

"Sonic, the Time Eater is...Dead." The black hedgehog said. The blue hedgehog's eyes shrunken.

"W-What?"

"After we told everyone that you were "dead", Time Eater didn't handle it well. Since you were the only one that gave him a second chance, he was angered that you died very quickly. He went on a rage page on the city. The Time Council had to...Kill him to protect the planet. I'm so sorry, Sonic." Silver said with sorrow in his voice.

"W-who else died that you didn't tell me?" Sonic asked with tears forming.

"Sonic..."

"No! Y-You didn't tell me that my parent is dead until I asked! Who else that died you decided to hide until later?!" The blue hero asked with the tears rolling down and hits the pool.

"No one else, we swear! People will die one day, right?" Shadow asked with a calm voice.

"I know but I wasn't there or even grew up with them! All of you guys grew up to have great lives and have a family of your own. But I'm still 16 and everything is going without me!" He quickly got out of the pool (With his now wet shoes and gloves on) and ran out of the hotel.

"Sonic!" Konton and Shadow were about to go after him but Silver stopped them.

"I got it." The silver hedgehog ran to the running blue hero.

"Sonic, wait!" Silver shouted while running.

"Leave me alone!" The running hedgehog shouted. Silver rolled his eyes before using his telekinesis to grab Sonic's foot to stop.

"Ow!" The blue hedgehog shouted after his face hit the ground. Silver caught up to him

"Sonic, we need to talk." The older hedgehog said. Sonic looked away

"Oh ya? About what? That you lied?"

"Look, I know that you're mad about your parents and Time Eater's deaths. But we kept it a secret cause we don't want you to break down." The time traveler explained.

"Have you learned that your love one died a few years ago and it was kept a secret?" Sonic asked with hate.

"My mother and Shadow." The blue hero looked at the older hedgehog.

"I never knew that Shadow was my father and died before I was born. My mother left me at an orphanage to protect me from a demon. I learned she died from that demon about 11 years ago." Silver said with sorrow in his voice. Sonic stayed silent.

"But now I'm a father and Shadow is a grandfather. Not everything in the future isn't just about the death of loved ones. Who knows, when we fix the timeline you'll be a father." The time traveler said with tears forming and smiling. Sonic ears dropped

"What the hell was I doing? I shouldn't act like that..." The blue hero said, apologizing.

"That's what teenagers are like." Silver commented with his arms out, waiting for a hug. Sonic hugged Silver tightly with tears rolling down.

"That's okay, let it out." Silver whispered while rubbing Sonic's back. After a few minutes passed, Sonic wiped the tears

"Let's head back to the others." Silver nodded. Before they got up, the ground shook violently. The ground cracked and separates half of the city. Silver protected both him and Sonic by using his powers to wrap a bubble around them.

"Sonic, Silver!" A distant voice called out. Silver popped the bubble and the two were running to where the voice came from. Everything around them was dust and debris so they can't see.

"Shadow?"

"Stop!" Silver used his telekinesis to stop Sonic from now noticed giant crack that was bigger than a building.

"Thanks, Sil." The blue hedgehog thanked with a wink.

"Guys, are you alright?" They looked to the other side to see Shadow, Lucky, and Konton with worried looks.

"We're fine. How about you guys?" The time traveler shouted to the other side.

"That's good!" Konton shouted with a bark from Lucky.

"It looks like we gotta to get across." Silver said to Sonic.

"But there might be people that are hurt around the city," Sonic noted.

"Oh right. Guys, we're going to look around the city in case people are hurt." Silver shouted to the other side.

"Alright. We'll stay here for the time being." The black agent said back. Both Sonic and Silver gave thumbs up before walking away.

"Well, it looks like it'll take a while." Shadow pulled out a book from his backpack and sat down to read. The German Shepard lay down on is master's lap and relax.

"What are you reading?" Konton asked before sitting with the agent. The title of the book is called "Beast" and it had a red rose on the cover.

"It's about an awful boy that got turned into a beast and has two years for someone to love him. I got this book about 11 years ago and it's really good." Shadow explained. The dark side pulled out the book he read earlier

"Do you want to trade?" Konton asked.

"Ya sure." They trade books then started to read.

"I didn't know that you like to read," Shadow commented.

"Well, I used to watch Sonic reading and I read with him," Konton explained.

"Sonic reads? That shocks me." The old ultimate life form commented.

"What got you into reading?" Konton asked.

"When I was in the Ark, Maria used to read to me every night," Shadow explained, smiling at the memory. The dark hedgehog's ears dropped.

"I'm sorry."

"What? No, it's fine. It's nice to remember the good times of loved ones." The black agent said. The dark side looked down to see Lucky looking at him with his tail wagging.

"So, how did you two met?" Konton asked.

"Oh, G.U.N wants me to train a guard dog. I got to their kennel and I saw him at three months old, wagging his tail. I picked him and we been getting along." Shadow explained, pet on the German Shepard.

"That's cute," Konton commented with a smile. Then Lucky's ears were up and growl ahead of them.

"What's wrong?" They looked to see a pack of Darken wolves with buckhorns, snarling at them.

"Oh, bloody hell. I haven't even started on the book." The dark side said before him, Shadow, and Lucky is ready to fight.

* * *

~With Sonic and Silver~

"I spy with my little eye, something destroyed," Sonic said with his arms behind his head. Silver looked around

"Everything?"

"You're right again." The hero said with a smirk.

"Cause we've been playing this game for 15 minutes." The silver hedgehog said.

" **And for 15 minutes, we haven't seen anyone.** " Nicole pointed.

"That's weird. There's always hurt people or dead bodies when a disaster happens." The blue hero commented while looking around.

"You're right. But I noticed before the disaster happened, I didn't see anybody else this morning." Both Silver and Sonic looked at each other with concern.

"Silver, do you think..." The blue hedgehog trailed off.

"Yes, everyone was informed about the disaster last night. And never told us about it. It is a trap for us." Then they turned when they heard cans from an alley fell over. Darken hyenas came out, with low laughing. Emerald eyes saw inside the hyenas' mouths were sparks.

"We gotta go!" Sonic grabbed Silver's wrist and they ran. The hyenas laughed then ran after the hedgehogs.

"Could you go any faster?" The time traveler asked, looking behind him.

"Do you want to rip your arm out?" The blue blur asked as he runs. Silver looks back to see the hyenas chasing them with sparks in their mouths. He had an idea, Silver reached out his arm but hesitates.

 _"I...I can't use that power. I haven't used it ever since..."_ Then a memory of a burning house appeared.

"Silver, watch out for the rock!" Silver didn't know what Sonic meant until he tripped on a rock. The time traveler hits his knee on the rock which he hissed in pain.

"Silver!" The hero put Silver's arm over him to help him up. The hyenas jumped towards them with their mouths opened. In slow motion, Silver had a fireball in his hand and threw it to a hyena's mouth. In the regular motion, it caused an explosion that sends both of them away.

"Ow..." Sonic got up to see the hyenas were only ash.

"Sil, how did you do that?" The blue blur asked while helping Silver up.

"Oh, that. I learned that about 10 years ago. Blaze helped me to master it." The time traveler explained but then hissed in pain from his bruised and bleeding knee.

"Let's get back to the others." Silver nodded then both went out.

* * *

~With Shadow and Konton~

The three was fighting the pack of Darkens. Shadow had his gun out, shooting the wolves with Lucky beside him. Konton kicked a wolf on its side with a dark orb in his hand. After he sends the orb on the head,

 _"Why use an orb? Take it slow and make it suffer."_ The dark side stopped with widened eyes. He felt someone was choking him but he couldn't see anyone. Lucky saw a wolf charging towards the frozen Konton. The dog rushed and tackled the wolf to the ground. The wolf got up and chase the German Shepard. Shadow heard the dog's whine and saw that Lucky was running away from the wolf. The agent rose his gun but the two were going too fast

"Lucky, get out of the way! I don't want to shoot you." Lucky stopped then the wolf was going to chomp on the dog. Shadow fired at the wolf on the head and it turned to ash. Lucky looked at Shadow with his tail wagging.

"Konton." Konton returned to reality

"Huh?"

"Why did you froze up?" The black hedgehog asked.

"I...I don't know." The dark hedgehog murmured. Shadow sees that he looks troubled

"Well, make sure that you won't do that again. We gotta find Sonic and Silver now." The dark side nodded then they went out.

* * *

~With Sonic and Silver~

"My, chaos you're heavy!" Sonic complained as he carries Silver.

"Well, sorry for gaining weight throughout the years." Silver said with his eyes half-closed.

"Anyways, how long will we find them?" Sonic asked as he runs with the silver hedgehog.

"They can't be far." The time traveler guessed. Emerald eyes looked down at Silver's knee

 _"Didn't Shadow had an injured knee before?"_ Sonic thought as the memory of him and Shadow after Silver "died".

 _"It felt like it was yesterday,"_ Sonic remembered when Silver was a coward. He chuckled _  
_

"What are you laughing about?" The silver hedgehog asked with a smile.

"I just remembered that you were a coward back then," Sonic explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, ya. Man, time flies." Silver commented with a chuckle.

"Remember when Shadow hate my guts? He keeps cursing me out." The hero commented.

"I guess the Time Eater mission changed all of us." The silver hedgehog commented.

"You two changed. Not me." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"I was only a victim in that mission. Losing my memories and stuff. I'm still the same old me."

"That's not true. You're more emotional now, you even cried a few times." The silver hedgehog explained. Sonic thought about it

"I guess you're right. Thanks." Sonic said with a smirk.

"And the Time Eater changed because of you. Shadow and I would have killed him but you gave him a chance." The time traveler said.

"But he went on a rage page because of me." The hero said with a frown.

"He did that because he didn't want to believe you were dead. You were the only one that gave him a chance. I would have done that if that person that chanced me died." Silver explained.

"When the Time Eater he'll restore the timeline but no one won't remember. What if we didn't remember those events. Would we be the same? You still being a coward and Shadow still hating me."

"You're right, I never thought about that." Silver said.

"But I'm very glad that we did remember. If we didn't, then what was the point of the story?" Sonic asked with a smirk and a wink ahead.

"What are you winking at?" The silver hedgehog asked while looking ahead.

"It's nothing. Let's hurry up and meet up with the others." The hero said. They heard barking from the distance. They reached to see Shadow, Konton, and Lucky.

"Guys!" Sonic shouted with a grin.

"Are you two okay?" Konton asked them.

"Ya, just a bruised knee that's all." Silver said while rubbing the back of the head.

" **It'll heal in a few days.** " Nicole informed them.

"That's good. I could carry him, if you want." Shadow offered.

"Yes cause he's heavy." Sonic said while handing Silver to the black hedgehog. When the blue hedgehog went to talk to his dark side

"I used fire." Silver murmured with his ears down.

"You haven't used that power for a long time." His father commented as he sees Sonic and Konton talking with Lucky with them.

"Should I tell him now?" The time traveler asked.

"Not now. I know we shouldn't lie to him anymore. But when the time comes." The agent explained his son. All of them saw snowflakes falling

"We need to hurry to the Conceil." Silver said to everyone. Everyone nodded then set off.

 **I know I said it'll be a month but for some reason I didn't did this for 4 months. I'm sorry for that. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be dark and afterwords the later chapter will be dark. I can't believe in a month, the Race in the memories will be a year old and it's my popular story(As of November 12). Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Dog days

~In the present~

It was 10 pm, present Silver and Shadow had bags of food in their hands.

"This chao will make me go broke after this," Shadow said under his breath.

"At least you're wasting money to help Sonic come back." Silver said. They saw the Werehog chasing a squirrel nearby and both Light and Dark watching.

"Is it weird to see a werewolf version of Sonic here?" The agent pointed out. The Werehog went to them with a now dead squirrel in his mouth.

"I...Don't think the Time Eater would want that." Silver said with a sweat bead. The Werehog tilted his head in confusion.

"He can't eat raw meat. It might make him sick." Shadow explained.

"Well, he ate people back then, right?" The time traveler questioned. The black hedgehog just shrugged.

"I felt Sonic's sadness earlier," Dark informed the hedgehogs.

"But right now, he's happy again." Light said with a grin.

"Why was he sad?" Silver asked.

"I think he found out a friend died and he was reminded of his parents' death." The darken explained.

"But right now he's happy." Light said with glee which made Dark made a face.

"Oh, ya his parents. Do you think we can prevent the event?" The silver hedgehog asked his father.

"People only live once. Yes, sometimes we cheat death but it'll always come back sooner or later." Shadow advised to everyone. The dark one looked away and the light one looked at him.

"Anyways, we should go to Time Eater. He might be hungry by now." They've been gone for two hours. The Darkens and Werehog nodded. The Werehog grabbed the dead squirrel then they went off. They got to an alley where the portal was.

"Hey, we got food for ya." Silver greeted once they went through. The chao, Time Eater looked back

 **"Finally, I'm starving!"** Time Eater commented with drool on the side of his mouth. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"We got a loaf of bread and some water," Shadow informed. The chao shrugged.

 **"It's good enough. Thank you."** They sit on the ground while they're eating. Both Shadow and Silver noticed that the chao was looking at the Werehog that was eating the squirrel.

"Are you okay?" The time traveler asked. The purple chao looked at them with a frown.

 **"While you were gone, I saw my future. It was an accident but..."** Time Eater trailed off.

"What did you see?" The agent asked. Tears started to form in the time Chao's eyes then rolled down.

 **"That in a short amount of time, I'll be a monster again and then killed..."**

"WHAT?!" Both Shadow and Silver shouted at the same time. Light, Dark, And Werehog looked at the scene.

"Why would you be a monster again? Didn't Sonic got you to be good?" Silver asked.

 **"Sonic isn't here, remember? Because of that, I was on a rage page. Then later I'll be killed. That's all I saw."** Time Eater explained while looking down.

"But Sonic will be back soon. He's still alive, right?" Shadow asked. Both Light and Dark nodded.

 **"He doesn't have much time. He's been gone about a week now. Either way, I'll die if I used all of my energy on holding Jikan-Tori back much longer..."** The time chao explained. Both hedgehogs looked at each other with worry.

"Don't worry, he's Sonic. That idiot can come back alive." The black hedgehog said to the chao. Time Eater wiped the tear stains on his cheeks.

 **"Alright, we'll wait a little longer. But if that time comes...Don't hesitate on killing me."**

* * *

~Meanwhile in the future~

"My chaos it's freezing!" The dark side of Sonic, Konton commented while shivering. Sonic and future Shadow and Silver were walking through a snowy path.

"Oh, ya you never experienced winter before." Future Silver said.

"Don't worry, as long it isn't a blizzard, we're fine," Sonic said to his dark clone. The dark hedgehog shivered

"How long are we to get to this train?" Konton asked Future Shadow.

"We'll be there in an hour," Looks at the sky "Let's hope we won't get caught in a snow storm." The old ultimate life form said. Below him, Lucky tried to keep up but the snow was slowing him down.

"We can't slow down, Lucky. If we do, then a chance of a blizzard will come." The black hedgehog said to the dog. Lucky made a face then walked faster. But when he does that, the snow keep hitting the hedgehogs' legs.

"Maybe I could carry him?" Konton offered while brushing the snow off.

"You can," Shadow said to the dark one. Konton picked up the German Shepard then continued walking. While walking, Sonic had an idea and smirked by it. Konton was walking with Lucky sleeping in his arms but then fell to his face when a snowball hit the back of his head.

"Shit!" The dark one shouted while wiping the snow off of his face. Both Silver and Shadow chuckled at the scene. Konton looked at his light side to see that Sonic was whistling with his arms behind his back.

"We're playing this game, eh?" The dark hedgehog made a snowball then threw it at Sonic's chest.

"Oh, now this is war!" The blue hedgehog made another snowball then threw it to his dark side. However, Konton dodged it and the ball hit Shadow in the right shoulder.

"Oh, shit..." Sonic said under his breath when Shadow gave him the familiar death glare and a cracked smile.

"Now you're dead." The agent then made a snowball and threw it at the hero's mouth. That made Sonic fell and hold his mouth with his hands.

"OW! You knew there was a rock in there, didn't you?" Sonic said through his gloved hands.

"Be glad you don't have braces." The black hedgehog commented. The blue hero got up and tried to threw it to Shadow. But it hit Silver in the gut instead.

"You got terrible aim." The agent commented. A pile of snow floated over the two hedgehogs then dropped at them.

"Payback, bitch!" Silver cursed. Both Konton and Lucky cringed at that.

"Well, here's your receipt!" The dark one commented before throwing another snowball at the time traveler.

" **What's going-Whoa!** " Nicole was cut off when the snowball went through her.

" **I'll come back later.** " The lynx said before going back to the watch.

"This fight isn't over yet!" Shadow commented before throwing a snowball to the blue blur. Sonic punched the ball and it fell to the ground.

" _'This fight isn't over yet!'_ " The blue hedgehog mimicked Shadow's voice before throwing a snowball at the ultimate life form. Instead, it hit Konton on the side of his head and made him fell to the ground.

"Do you want my help?" Shadow asked with his eyes half-closed.

"Tch, no!" The hero made a snowball then tried to throw it but it fell next to his feet. Sonic looked away with his arms crossed.

"Fine." The blue hero murmured but loud enough for Shadow to hear. While Shadow was teaching Sonic to throw, Konton and Silver were in a snowball fight.

"We'll defeat you!" Silver shouted with a smirk. Konton laughed

"Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon!" The dark side said then threw two snowballs at the silver hedgehog. The time traveler used his powers to stop the snowballs then threw them back. Konton dodged them all then nodded. Silver was confused until Lucky jumped on him and made him fall.

"Oh, no! What a twist of events!" Silver said dramatically as the dog licks the silver hedgehog's face. The dark hedgehog laughed again

"Give up while you have the chance," Konton said as he walks to the down Silver. He stopped when the silver hedgehog laughed softly.

"Is it cold in here? Or is it YOU!" A large pile of snow hit the dark hedgehog. Konton faked a scream of pain as he fell on his back.

"No...My only weakness!" The dark hedgehog said as Silver's laughing.

"Did you forget that dark energy weakness is snow?" The silver hedgehog joked with a chuckle. Konton chuckled also as Sonic's aim getting better thanks to Shadow.

"Alright!" The hero cheered when the snowball hit a tree about a car length away. The dark hedgehog smiled at the scene.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Konton froze when the voice echoed in his head.

"W-What?" The dark hedgehog whispered with widened eyes.

 _"I said what are you doing? Playing with these weaklings? You're a dark being and always will be."_ The dark side of the hero got up.

"I've changed. I don't want to be a dark being anymore." He whispered as he walks back a few steps.

 _"You've changed? Ha! You can't even control your inner demons. You're still a dark being."_

"Konton?" Silver asked as Konton backs up a few more steps.

"I can. Now leave me alone!" The dark hedgehog whispered to the voice in his head. He stopped when he stepped on a tail of a dog. Konton looked back to see a white wolf-like creature lunging at the hedgehog. He fell on his back as he fights off the creature that was biting down on his neck.

"Konton!" The silver hedgehog shouted before rushing to him. Sonic and Shadow saw this.

"Hang on!" Sonic shouted before rushing to his dark side with speed. The black hedgehog was about to go to them, but another creature which is a white bobcat blocks him. The bobcat snarls at the hedgehog and ready to pounce.

 _"It's those creatures. Damn, they have a knack for ruining moments."_ Shadow thought before pulling his gun out. But a sudden pain hit his left eye. He held his eye in pain with his hand. When he looked at his hand, he saw blood and felt blood coming down from the eye.

"What the-" Shadow was cut off when the Darken bobcat pounced on him. The hedgehog tried to pry the cat off of him but the bobcat had a good grip on him. His ears heard a bark then the bobcat roared in pain. The Darken bobcat lets go of the hedgehog and snarls at the attacker. Lucky snarled at the bobcat, ready to fight. The bobcat rushed to the puppy with a paw up. Since the dog was small, he quickly dodged it then jumped on the creature's side where he bites. The Darken bobcat yowled before grabbing Lucky with its' mouth then threw him away. The German Shepard rolled in the snow and when it stopped, the bobcat pounced on the puppy. Lucky yelped in surprised then tried to dodge it. But the bobcat caught the dog's tail and chomped down on it. The German Shepard yelped in pain as he tries to use his back paws to kick the bobcat's jaw. A chaos spear pierced the side of the Darken that made it let go of the puppy's bleeding tail.

"Lucky, go to the others! I'll take care of the bobcat!" Shadow commanded with another chaos spear ready. The dog looks back to see Silver, Sonic, and Konton fighting the Darken wolf.

"Go!" The black hedgehog shouted. But the German Shepard lunged at the Darken bobcat's throat and biting down on it.

"Are you crazy?!" Shadow shouted as the bobcat tries to get the dog out of its throat. But with the Darken distracted, the agent aim his gun and shoot the Darken in the head. The bobcat turned into black smoke as Lucky landed in the snow with a stained muzzle and looking away. Shadow breathed heavily as the three hedgehogs finished the fight with the wolf.

"Great job, boy. Come here." The black hedgehog said to his dog. Lucky turned around and snarls at Shadow.

"What's wrong?" The owner asked as he backed up a step. Black foam came out of the German Shepard's mouth as he continues to snarl.

 _"Was it from that black smoke?"_ Time slowed down when Lucky lunged to Shadow. The dog had bloodlust in his blue eyes as he was close to the black hedgehog. Shadow lifted his gun to the rabid dog

 _"I'm sorry..."_ The bullet hit Lucky's chest and the force made the dog rolled in the snow and stopped about a length away. The three hedgehogs had widened eyes when they saw that.

"Dad, why the hell did you do that?!" Silver shouted as he runs to his father. The time traveler saw that Shadow's left eye was clouded while the right eye wasn't. The silver hedgehog slapped the black hedgehog which made the left eye normal again.

"W-What?"

"Why did you shot Lucky?" Sonic asked when he got to them.

"He was rabid. The black smoke from the bobcat must have gotten him savage." Shadow explained.

" **But...He wasn't rabid at all. You called him and he rushed to you.** " Nicole explained. The agent looked at the limped body of the dog with widened eyes.

"Oh...Chaos!" He rushed to Lucky's side. Blood was pouring out of the German Shepard's chest as he breathes heavily. Shadow fell on his knees and gently pet Lucky's ear.

"I'm so sorry. An owner never does that to their pet. I...Wish you have a different person, instead of me..." The hedgehog said softly. Lucky opened his eyes and looked at his owner. He reached out his paw and touched the agent's knee. But, a sudden pain hit his chest and made him let out a few wails of pain.

"Shh...It's okay. The pain will go away soon..." Shadow placed the gun on the side of the German Shepard's head. The other hedgehogs looked away from the scene, knowing what will happen next. Lucky let out a small bark then licked Shadow's arm before closing his eyes. Before Shadow pulls the trigger, he has a flashback.

~3 months ago~

Shadow was in the G.U.N kennel, to find a dog. His eyes spotted a cage where a German Shepard puppy wags his tail to him.

"How about this one?" The black hedgehog asked a human.

"That one? The pup was a first born but it was picked the last." The human explained as he opens the cage. The puppy jumped out and looked at the black hedgehog with energetic eyes. Shadow picked up the German Shepard.

"Hey, Lucky. I'm going to be your owner for now on. Promise me that you won't get in trouble, okay?" Shadow said to the pup. Then Lucky barked in agreement with his tail wagging.

 **BANG!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dark thoughts is consuming me

**Warning: This chapter may be too intense for readers. Might change rating because of this chapter. But I hope you enjoy.**

A horn of a train roared in the night as it rides. The hedgehogs got to the train station about two hours ago. Since they had the old hero with them, they can take a private ride. Three out of the four hedgehogs were in a caboose. Sonic was laying down with Konton sleeping on his lap and Silver was looking out the window. The hero noticed that one of the teammates have been gone for an hour.

"Where's Shadow?" That caught Silver's attention.

"I'll look for him. He said that he went to the bathroom." The time traveler walked out to find his father. The silver hedgehog got to the bathrooms but a slightly opened door of a cable car caught his eyes. When he fully opened it, cold winds hit him. Silver saw Shadow sitting on the edge of the cart, looking ahead with a lit cigarette in his mouth. The silver hedgehog walked to the black hedgehog then sit next to him.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Silver asked his father. The ultimate life form was silent as he continues looking ahead. The silver hedgehog felt awkward at the silence.

"Look, I know what you did was terrible. But Lucky would have suffered if you haven't ended it." The time traveler said. The black hedgehog was still silent as he takes another drag of his cigarette. Silver took a breath of the cold, smoky air before talking again

"I've never lost a pet before so I don't know how it feels for you. But I don't think that Lucky wants you to be sad. Right now, we can't let anything broken slowing us down until we get Sonic back to his time period. So, we need to keep going." The silver hedgehog said to his father. Once again, silence for a few minutes

"Maria always wanted a dog." The time traveler turned to the black hedgehog.

"When she reads about dogs, she used to bother the professor to get one. I guess a failed experiment freak was too much for her..." Shadow threw the finished cancer stick away then stares outside. Silver's ears went back when those words were said. The younger hedgehog moved then hugged the older hedgehog from behind.

"I'm sure that Maria loves you so much that she doesn't care what you are." Shadow bite his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks. His blacks ears went back as he looks down on his lap.

"But I'm not even good enough. I can't save a puppy. I couldn't even save myself," He put his hand over his left eye, remembering the events "Hell, I wasn't even there for you when you were a kid. I wouldn't blame her if she forgets about me and not waiting for me..." The silver hedgehog hugged him tightly

"Don't say that. Without you, Sonic and I wouldn't be here. Please, stop saying that you're a failure, freak, or monster. Nothing's perfect including people and even heroes. If we don't have flaws, then we'd be forgettable and we'd be the same. Nothing's wrong with being different and there's nothing wrong with you either." Silver explained with tears rolling down his cheeks. Shadow sniffled then smiled a little.

"Usually, the father say these type of stuff to the son." He murmured as he puts his hands on his son's arms. Silver smiled

"The son has to cheer up his dad once in a while." The black hedgehog turned to his son with a smile and tears still in his eyes.

"I'm glad to have a son like you," Shadow said with tears rolling down. The silver hedgehog smiled back

"And I couldn't ask for a better father like you." Then they both hugged each other as the train exits a snowy mountain. But in 4 minutes, the train stops. Both Sonic and awake Konton was confused on what's going on.

"Are we there?" The dark side after he yawned. Both hedgehogs got out of the train to see Silver and Shadow talking to the purple walrus train conductor.

"Sorry for the stop. But the tracks stop here since Angel Island is in the air." The conductor explained.

"Why are we going to Angel Island?" Sonic asked them with his arms behind his head.

"Since Scourge is out, we'll need Knuckles' help. He and I defeated Scourge and put him in prison a few years back. And we'll do it again." Shadow explained to the blue blur.

"Might as well defeat the criminal first then focus on Jikan-Tori." Silver said with a shrug.

"How long will it take to get to Angel Island on foot?" Konton asked.

"It might take us a day." The silver hedgehog guessed. The hero's eyes spotted an old abandon theme park in the distance.

"Whoa, I didn't know there was a theme park here." The other hedgehogs turned to see the park.

"Why is that we always find theme parks?" Shadow pointed out.

"Maybe we can find shelter for the night?" The dark hedgehog suggested as the train goes.

"I remember in the time files, it says that there was a theme park around here was abandoned because of a blizzard." Silver explained while looking through the files in Nicole.

"Who opens a theme park in a snow area? That's terrible business practice." The agent commented with his arms crossed.

"Let's check it out. Come on, Konton." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Alright." The said hedgehog nods then they walk towards the park.

"Just watch out for killer clowns." The time traveler warns them. The hero stops and turned to him with a confused look.

"Killer clowns?"

"Back then, there were reports on clowns killing people. But the reports stopped about a year ago. You still need to be careful." Shadow explained. Sonic blinked a few times before saying

"Our future is fucked up."

* * *

The hedgehogs entered the abandon theme park in a few minutes.

"Hey Shads, remember when you thought I was dead in a theme park?" Sonic asked with his iconic smirk on his face. Shadow chuckled while rolling his eyes

"Oh yes. I was about to kill you in real life for pulling that prank." The agent commented that made the hero chuckle. The time traveler looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh ya, you were dead or forgot at the time. We fought old Eggman's robots and Sonic decides to do a prank on me." The black hedgehog explained with his eyes half-closed.

"Really? I wished I was there to see that." Silver chuckles.

"Me too. Well, I wasn't out of his body at the time." Konton commented while floating off the ground.

"Oh ya. How much do you remember?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I remember when you were 13, you were looking through porn-"

"Okay! That's enough of remembering for today!" The hero shouted with sweat on his forehead. The two older hedgehogs looked at each other in confusion.

"Sometimes you confuse me," Shadow commented to the blue blur. The hedgehogs continue walking through the park. The dark hedgehog spotted a mirror room not far away.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll be exploring over there." Konton informed the hedgehogs.

"Alright, be careful and watch for clowns." Silver said before the three went ahead.

Konton entered the room to see thousands of his reflections around. As he walks further, he feels like someone was watching him. The dark hedgehog got to the middle of the room to see a piece of paper laying there.

 _"Why is this here?"_ Konton picked up the paper and flip it over to see writing in red ink

" **I AM GOD** "

 _"I'm really am."_ Konton froze in place _,_ it was the voice that plagued him all this time.

"W-What do you want?" The dark hedgehog asked as his dark emerald eyes search around him.

 _"Again with that question. I know exactly what I want."_ The voice said coldly. Sweat formed on Konton's forehead.

"Who are you?" The dark chaos being asked nervously.

 _"I thought you remember me? My name is Kyoki."_ Konton's eyes widened when he heard the name.

"Japanese for madness. B-But I thought you'd never come back!" He shouted which made the room echoed.

 _"I never left, old friend_ , _"_ Kyoki said. The dark hedgehog's breathing quickened.

"I don't need you anymore! Y-You were u-unhealthy to be around me. I can't have those thoughts plaguing me!" Konton shouted again with his hands on the sides of his head.

 _"Unhealthy? I'm a part of you and always will."_ Dark green eyes widened when they spotted their owner in the mirror. The reflection showed that the left eye black iris and red glowing pupil. Konton stood there frozen, staring at the reflection.

 _"Everyone have dark thoughts. Even heroes have thought like me and you."_ The darker being commented.

"I used to be but not anymore. I can live like everyone else and you can't stop me!" Konton shouted as his heart races.

 _"Live like everyone else? Were you just born yesterday? Living in this world is a living hell! Many heartbreaks, many traitors, many tragics, many innocent people being killed while the killers get away with it! Even people killing each other because of their sexuality, gender, and race! As might as well be dead to get it over with."_ Kyoki explained with the now pale Konton.

"No, Sonic needs me and I can't disappear!" The scared being shouted.

 _"Needs you? Who wants their dark side around holding everyone back?"_

"He helped me get out of my darkest times. He helped me be happy and feel like I could be good for once in my life. Sonic, saved me and I'll repay him for it." Konton said trying to be brave.

 _"That rodent only made you good so you won't be in trouble. Where is he right now? Maybe he forgot about you and happy that the parasite is gone-"_

 **"SHUT UP!"** The broken glass shattered to the ground with blood staining them. The dark being breathed through his teeth with his fist stuck to the mirror he punched.

 _"Didn't expect that~"_ Dark green eyes saw a blue hedgehog with black irises and red glowing pupils behind the scared Konton. The dark being shot a dark orb behind him and hit another mirror.

"Come out and fight!" Konton shouted with a dark orb ready.

 _"You can't defeat your thoughts."_ Reflections of the demon were around the dark being.

 _"You and I, are the_ same, _"_ Kyoki said then grinned.

"We're **NOT**!" Multiple orbs smash all the mirrors around the chaos being. Konton breathed through his mouth as his shaky eyes were looking down.

"Don't worry, we'll be one in time~" Then black tentacles wrapped around Konton's peach arms and made him fell on his knees. The trapped hedgehog ground his teeth as he tries to get the black substance out. He couldn't make an orb cause the tentacles were blocking it. Pulling or using teeth wasn't working and the tentacles were up to his shoulders. Then his eyes spotted a glass shard was laying next to him. Konton's heartbeat raced while staring at the shard. But it was the only way. He used his strength to grab the shard then sliced the tentacle on his forearm. The dark hedgehog choked in pain when he slashed his arm. He saw that the part of the tentacle was gone and showed the slash on the arm. He then did it over and over as the count of marks increases. The only shred of black was around his wrists. He was about to slash it until

"Konton!" The said hedgehog turned to see Sonic looking at him in pure shock. Konton looked back to his arms to see countless deep red cuts and blood were pouring out.

 _"Dark thoughts like me will never go away,"_ Kyoki said before disappearing. The blue hero went on his knees in front of his dark side

"Oh, my chaos! What did you do?!" Sonic shouted when he saw the sliced arms.

"Guys, find bandages and quick!" The blue blur commanded his two other friends and they went off.

"Konton, don't worry. We're going to patch you up in no time." Sonic said to Konton as he puts pressure on the cuts that were bleeding heavily. Konton stared at his light counterpart with widened eyes.

"I'm sorry." The hero looked at his dark counterpart when his ears picked up an apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Konton continues repeating the apologies with tears rolling down like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry for getting Lucky killed. I'm sorry for doing this to myself. I'm sorry for being what I am. I'm sorry for having these thoughts. I-I'm sorry f-for...For being a parasite to you!" Sonic then hugged Konton tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Don't say those things. It wasn't your fault for Lucky's death. Y-You can't do this to yourself, you're alive. And I don't care what you are! You're a part of me and dammit I can't lose anyone else in this **fucking** future!" Sonic shouted as tears rolled down his cheeks and hit Konton's back. The dark hedgehog moved his eyes toward the ceiling and tears still rolls down is cheeks.

"B-But the pain will stop."

"You idiot!" Sonic looked at his dark counterpart with tears

"It doesn't end the pain. It just spreads!" The hero shouted at the top of his lungs that both Shadow and Silver heard it when they entered with white sports tape. Sonic hugged Konton again

"I-I need you. We all need you. So stop being selfish and think about the people that love you first!" Konton, Shadow, and Silver froze when the hero said that. In a minute, Konton cried more then hugged his light counterpart back. He then screamed out his pain as loud as he can.

* * *

Shadow took another drag of his cigarette while sitting outside the theme park. Silver walked to him and sat down.

"The bleeding stopped and he's stable for now." He explained to his father.

"How's he and Sonic been?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Both of them are sleeping." Sonic was sleeping in the mirror room with Konton(With his arms patched) sleeping in his arms.

"That's good..." Shadow said as he gets up and started walking ahead.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked his father with concern. The agent stopped but didn't turn

"Just for a walk. I just want this chaos damn day to be over." He threw his finished cigarette in the snow then walked away. The time traveler had to watch his father go. After the black hedgehog was gone, the silver hedgehog moved his knees to his chest then sighs

"Our family is falling apart..."


	9. Chapter 9: The night, take 2

~Late at night in the future~

The ultimate life form shivered when a cold wind hit him. Shadow was walking for a few minutes to without knowing where to go. He looked back to see his footprints in the snow. The hedgehog sighs then continue walking to nowhere. His gloved hands were shoved into his jacket pockets and felt his box of cigarettes and gun inside. He stopped when he saw a medium sized black scaled lizard with its eyes shut standing there.

 _"Something might have scratched its eyes out. Well, it's still a threat."_ The black hedgehog pulled out his gun and pointed it to the blind lizard. But he froze when an image of Maria getting shot and Lucky appeared like broken glass.

"Dammit!" Shadow threw the gun into a pile of snow as the tears roll down his cheeks.

"D-Dammit...Why can't my memories stop haunting me?!" The hedgehog asked with his hands on each side of his head. The blind Darken picked up the shouting and tried to pinpoint the location where it is. The ultimate life form saw this then wiped the tears away.

"I can't break down like this right now. But...I keep remembering the terrible times in my life." As he says this, he put his hand over his silver eye "And not to mention a scar that I can't forget anytime soon..." Meanwhile, the lizard was standing there just listening to the hedgehog.

"And now I'm talking to a mindless enemy. I won't be surprised if I'm going crazy." The agent sits down in the snow and watches the starry sky. The blind Darken moved around with its nose sniffing to find its prey. Shadow watches the mindless predator from the corner of his eye. The hedgehog sighs and sees his breath in the cold air.

"I guess giant lizards doesn't attack me like the Black Arms did." After he commented that, he remembered what Black Doom said to him so many years ago.

 _"Any last words?"_

 _"Yes. My son...You have a brother."_

"The hell does that mean? Why or how would I have a brother? I would have remembered him or knew before." Shadow said to himself with the blind Darken sitting next to him. He then looks at his hand then an image of a slightly younger Shadow attacking someone with Chaos Trigger activated. In the flashback, he had long fangs, claws going through the gloves, and bloodlust in his eyes. After the image was gone, Shadow clenches his hand tightly.

"The last thing I want is to be like the Black Arms or Black Doom. What kind of father and grandfather would I be if I let my inner demons consume me?" The blind lizard slowly looked down at the hedgehog below him. The ultimate life form looked at this

"You know, for a monster, you're a damn good listener." He said with a small smile. The Darken stood up and started walking forwards.

"Have a safe trip..." Shadow murmured goodbye to the lizard. When the blind Darken was gone, the agent got up from his cold seat.

"I should get back. Silver and the others are probably worried about me." His eyes spotted the gun sticking out of the snow where it was thrown. After a few minutes of thinking, he picked the gun up

"Just in case if dangerous monster attacks..." Shadow shoved the weapon in his jacket pocket then started to walking where he came from.

* * *

~Meanwhile, still in the future~

Silver was still at the spot where Shadow left. The silver hedgehog almost slept but something was in his mind. He used Nicole to call someone but stops before he calls.

"I don't want to bother her this late. I'll call her tomorrow or when this is over..." Silver looked away but Nicole decides to call the person. Yellow eyes saw "Calling Blaze" in the watch

"Wait, wait!" Then Blaze appeared in the camera of the watch. The female was in her late 20's, shoulder-length hair, a golden wedding ring on her finger, and a long silky purple robe was seen in the camera. Blaze smiled big once she saw her husband on the phone

 **"Hey, honey!"** The female cat said brightly. Silver couldn't help but smile

"Hey, how are you and the kids?" He asked with a grin.

 **"The boys are the still causing trouble and Sky's moody as always,"** Blaze explains. The silver hedgehog breaths out with the grin on his face.

"She got that from you I swear." He jokes with a chuckle. His wife laughs at the joke

 **"I know. So, when are you going to finish the mission?"** Of course, Silver couldn't tell Blaze that the mission was taking the thought-to-be-dead hero back to the past. He just said he was taking a person from the past back to their time.

"I don't know when I'm coming back. There's a lot of," Pauses for a moment "Setbacks along the way." Silver trailed off with his yellow eyes looking away. Blaze saw this

 **"Is there something wrong? I haven't seen you like this since Shadow went missing."** She said with worry.

"I just...Want to talk to someone right now." The hedgehog said while rubbing the back of his neck.

 **"It's okay, day or night I'll always be here for you. Even when you're across the world or through timelines."** The purple cat promised to her husband. Silver smiled a little from the speech.

"Thanks. I've just been...Thinking about my mom and Sonic lately." He, of course, lied about the old hero. Blaze frowned

 **"Silver, what happened to Sonic wasn't your fault. It was an accident."** Then an image of a burning house appeared in Silver's mind. He shivered but not from the cold.

 _"But the accident was from me."_ The hedgehog was about to say but instead said:

"I know that. But I wasn't strong enough to save him in time. I wasn't strong enough to save my mother..." He almost choked when the memory of his mother saying goodbye to him before leaving. For the next few years, people beat him up for his unusual powers which formed his timidness back then. During those years, he was trying to find out where his mother was. Until going through Sonic's memories and met the demon, Mephiles that told him about his mother's death. She sacrificed her life to protect her son from the demon. Blaze frowned again at the silence.

 **"You were a kid when that happened. Even if you fought against Mephiles back then, you would have died."** Silver told her all about Mephiles and his "death" by the hands of the demon.

"Maybe but I at least should have been there when she was dying. I didn't know about her death until I was 16. What kind of son am I?" Blaze sighed

 **"I know that I can't understand what you're feeling right now. I never knew my parents and was raised by the locals until I was a teen. But I want to help you in anyways. That's what a good friend and wife do, right?"** The cat asked her husband. Silver wiped the tears that were forming before facing his wife.

"I can always count on you to cheer me up." Silver said with a small smile. Blaze smiles back

 **"I know. You should sleep, it's one in the morning."** She comments. The silver hedgehog yawns

"Alright, say hi to the kids for me, okay?" He asked with a grin.

 **"I will. Goodnight, handsome."** Blaze said with a wink. Silver blushed deeply while still grinning

"Goodnight, kitty." He commented back. Blaze blushed deeply

 **"You know that I don't like that nickname."** She said while still blushing. Silver chuckled at the reaction

"Of course I know. Goodnight." He said with a wave.

 **"Goodnight."** His wife said before hanging up. After that, Silver still had the smile on his face. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked to see Shadow walking to him with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. The silver hedgehog rushed to his father and hugged him. The ultimate life form hugged his son back.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Konton slowly wakes up from his slumber. He stretched but stopped when pain on his arms jolted. His eyes spotted the sports tape around his cut arms.

 _"I thought it was a dream..."_ The dark hedgehog turned to his left to see Sonic looking away with his arms crossed. The hedgehog was leaning against a wall standing up.

"Hey..." Konton said awkwardly said before standing up. But the hero didn't say anything, not even move.

"I'm so sorry for making you went through that."

"..."

"But it wasn't my idea at all. Something trapped me. I tried to cut myself free."

"..."

"Someone attacked me in here. Well, the person wasn't real."

"..."

"Sonic, I didn't plan to do this to myself," Looks down at his arms "Yes, there were voices in my head. But I tried to not listen to them."

 **"..."**

"Stop giving me the cold shoulder and talk to me!"

 **SLAM!**

Konton went back when his light side punched the wall behind him. The wall has left a small hole. The hero withdrew his now slightly bloody hand and took a deep breath. He turned to his dark side with dark green eyes.

"Even if that story's true. You were reckless for doing that. And that's not you." Sonic started to walk to his dark side. Konton's ears went back in uneasiness. He took steps back when Sonic was close to him. But Konton stopped when his back hit a wall. Now the hero was inches away from the dark hedgehog. Sonic raised his fist at his dark side. Konton closed his eyes, ready for the punch. But all that he felt was Sonic resting his head on Konton's shoulder. The hero had tears forming in his now soften eyes

"I don't know what to do. This type of stuff is new to me. I-" Chokes as the tears roll down. The tears hit the floor and Konton's shoulder "I can't lose anyone else. I lost my parents for the second time in my life. Time Eater died because of me. I know that everyone dies, heck I almost die sometimes. But I wasn't there when they died. I didn't grow up with them, still, a stupid teenager that doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know a thing how to help his friend. What kind of hero am I? I saved space and time but can't help my friends. Pathetic, isn't it?" The tears didn't stop after the hero said that. Konton's eyes widened with tears forming. He then rubbed his light side's back.

"I know that the voices will never stop. But, even at low points," Takes a deep breath "I'll never let them control me anymore. You were right about me being selfish. I should have thought about all of you. I'm sorry..." Sonic then choked as more tears rolled down. The two were like that until the sun came up.

 **I hope you enjoy this. I know that this was a short chapter. But it's needed after what happened the last chapter. This chapter is to develop the characters more. And thank you for the recent review. I'll try to get better with grammar. Now the rating for this story will stay T. Because a lot of teenagers(And sadly some children) had been through what Konton is experiencing. I'm so sorry if I'm doing a poor job writing stuff like this. Good friends of mine went through this type of stuff, including myself sometimes. The two next chapters will be a bit more light-hearted but not too much. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	10. Update

Hello everyone, Miamccar here! You may (or not) noticed that I haven't put another chapter up ever since last month. I just start writing chapter 10 but it must take a while. I have reasons why and the first one is that I just haven't been motivated to write. But the truth is that I've been unmotivated ever since the year started. Hell, I'm so unmotivated that I don't talk to people(In and out of this site) as I used to back then. Back in 2015 and 2016, I loved to write and had a bunch of energy. But as the months gone by, I feel empty and sadder. I feel empty right now because I love reading reviews from all of you. It helps me improve the chapters and get them out faster. If I get feedback, it helps me to that all of you want more of the story and get them out faster. But without feedback, then the chapters will come out very slowly and make me think that you don't like the story/sequel. I don't care if you say "Fix the grammar!" because it helps me improve. I feel sadder because of family/friends drama and what's happening in the world every day. And even sometimes wanting to quit writing and thinking that "They won't even noticed that I'm gone!" or "I'm not even good at it anyways. Just give up!". But recently I've watched a video from _Lost Pause_ on YouTube. In the video, he thanked everyone for 1 million subscribers and even tearing up. Throughout the video, I was thinking "I should be grateful. I've been selfish." Even back then I tried to write updates but scrapped them because it sounded selfish. I'm so sorry if this one sounds selfish. But I want to inform all of you about the story. Once I post the next chapter, I'll delete this update like I always do. I'll try to write chapter 10 as soon as possible, but it might take a while. I'm trying to break being unmotivated but again, it will take a while. To pass the time, I made a poll. The poll is if you want me to remake _Sonic Generations 2: Race in the memories_. But the remake will be on Wattpad on December 31(In the time of the second anniversary) Vote yes or no. The story is deep in my heart, and writing it again will relive the great memories. Have a great day/night, my peeps.

~Miamccar~


	11. Update 2

Hello guys! It's been a while has it?

-nervously laughs while looking at the date when the last chapter was published-

But I'm sorry for not updating the story.

I've tried to do an update note, but I keep deleting it.

The reason why I didn't update is that I've lost interest in it.

The story will have an ending I promise.

I hate it when a good story and left a cliffhanger since 2005. I won't do that to you.

I'm still working on the new chapter but slowly.

And with life and family issues, I've been unmotivated. On top of anxiety, I've been beating myself up 24/7. I'm planning to get help before it gets worse.

And guys please leave a review for the chapter! I don't know if it's a good chapter or not. I can't read your minds. It drives me nuts. I write faster when you leave your thoughts. And I think that you lost interest in the story which have me in a slump. I miss when I was writing Race in the memories and having a lot of support. It kept me going and helped me improve. I wish I could go back to those months.

I might sound like a narcissistic, wanting attention. That's why I keep deleting these because I don't know if I sound like a butt hole or not.

This might be all over the place. And look terrible. I don't edit updates.

But I'll work on the chapters soon.

Have a good day/night.


End file.
